Bane: Lazarus Unbound
by fanofathousand
Summary: Bane is on a mission; He's discovered that Ra's Al Ghul is experimenting with the Lazarus Pits, so Bane enlists Batman's help to find out why. but even a common enemy will not make them allies and Bane's growing attraction to Bruce's new lady friend, upcoming comic Marie Kelly, may destroy the fragile alliance before the mystery is solved. That is if Ra's doesn't destroy him first.
1. Prologue

Febuary 13th Tibet

The winds bellowed down the mountain, a volley of natural force pushing down on anyone trying to rise against it. 'Stay down' it warned. But he would not turn back, not on man's request nor nature's demand, not until his work was done. Through the gale he pushed onwards; a large man, tall and solid, dressed in furs and bulky thermals, hood and a dark mask to keep out the relentless cold, twin hiking sticks in hand he marched upwards with purpose and conviction.

At last he came to what he sought after weeks of searching, a grand archway carved into the mountain centuries ago by ancient hands, _no subtlety._ Cautiously he entered, removing his goggles and hood but not touching his mask he surveyed the entrance. Satisfied he produced a flash light from his bag and crept down the entranceway of the cave until he arrived at a flight of ancient stairs leading down deeper into the heart of the mountain. Like a passage to the ninth circle of the inferno, he remained fixed on his descent, unfazed by the cold and darkness. The seat of Lucifer awaited him.

At the bottom of the stairs was a line of chambers connected by a single route leading to a large chamber adorned with pillars and statues like a grand hall, one way in and one way out. in the heart of the chamber lay a huge pit, "Finally," he groaned in relief, " The Lazarus Pit." name after the resurrected saint. Around the walls of the chamber hung a line of wooden touches dowsed in oil, the man reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a lighter, using it to light one torch then the others to better illuminate the room. He walked towards the pit, pulling off his mask he grimaced in frustration at what he saw. It was empty. All drained away except for a drop of luminous green liquid. "Why?" he demanded. Then he looked again, the chamber contained remnants of scientific equipment, broken bottles and beakers, a irrigation machine lay abandoned by someone who was here before him; someone who also knew of this forbidden place. Upon closer inspection the man found papers littered on the ground like confetti, he collected all that he could find and tucked them into his rucksack, next to a supply of explosives and a detonation device.

Back through the chambers, up the staircase, out the mouth of the cave and out into the snow. the man, his stony face masked, trekked down the mountain with the wind behind him; his work was done. Now he had a new mission.

As he descended the mountain he looked up, digging into his pockets he pulled out the detonator and a cell phone, he pressed two buttons, one detonated the explosives he scattered around the pit, and the other speed-dialled a number for a guide to take him back to the nearest city with an airport.


	2. Chapter 1 The uninvited guest

Febuary 14th Gotham City – Wayne Manor

While the bitter wind shook the dormant trees, inside the walls of Wayne Manor it was warm, cosy, filled with a golden glow of pleasantry and good humour. The grand hall was decorated to the nines with red balloons, streamers and hearts to celebrate Valentines Day. A lavished spread lined the wall, the windows provided a good view of the driveway where the fancy cars drove up and the guests arrived through the front door. At the other end of the room was the bar with a coloured collection of spirits and aged liquors illuminated by neon lights. And at the farthest end was a stage, with a podium and a large banner entitled ' The Martha Wayne Foundation Charity Auction'.

The master of this grand house, Bruce Wayne, was a tall, handsome and charismatic young man, trim and well built in his black suit with the countenance of most benevolent host. He had invited a long list of friends, colleagues, their families and all manner of socialites and celebrities to attend the event. Not without reason of course, rumour had it that Bruce had met up with a group of acquaintances at another party for New Years Eve, one of them being an overly enthusiastic heiress had the idea for a fund-raiser; an auction for the crème of Gotham society to come together for Valentines Day, and the profits raised would be donated to a noble cause. And it was decided that poor, obliging Bruce would host it all in his home, with no choice and no way of getting a word in he accepted, on the condition he got to pick the charity.

Bruce was over by the buffet catching up with Mr Lucius Fox, a mature black gentleman who was a friend of Bruce's parents and was arguably his closest colleague at Wayne Enterprise. He also took the opportunity to introduce an acquaintance from overseas.

"Lucius," Bruce beamed,"I don't think you've been introduced, this is Marie."

"Marie Kelly, of course my kids are big fans of yours." Lucius cordially extended his hand and Miss Kelly shook it firmly, "Nice to met you too, and thank you." Her accent betrayed her in an instant.

Like most of the guests Bruce and Lucius wore formal suits although Bruce chose not to wear a tie. Marie wore a black dress with flared skirt decorated with delicate red poppies. A summer dress but she wore it with sincerity. A young English-woman, long dark hair coiffed in waves and bright blue inquisitive eyes. She smiled modestly, giving Bruce the impression of being reserved but also wanting to make a good impression.

"Are they here?" Bruce asked his old friend.

Lucius shrugged "They're around here somewhere, probably at the bar. I gotta say it's quite a turn out tonight."

"Yes, especially with the weather feeling like minus 30; I swear I went to the zoo yesterday and four of the penguins had frostbite." not her best material but Lucius chuckled politely, she felt it illustrated her point, even if the goosebumps along her arms didn't.

While businessmen in bow-ties networked and stunning ladies sipped champagne and caught up on gossip, in the doorway a dark, imposing man loomed over the assembly, his eyes small and peircing darted over the crowd like a raptor searching for a shrew. The intruder did not go unnoticed; at the cloakroom the elderly butler, and head of staff Alfred Pennyworth, had easily seen the man and they locked eyes, his thin moustachioed lip curled in distaste at the sight of him. They looked hard at each other across the room for a moment, then the older man discreetly gestured to a door down the hallway. The giant obliged and skulked off.

Alfred silently walked up to the couple and cleared his throat alerting his young master, "Sir, you are needed. In the study."

Bruce looked at Alfred and with no words understood, he placed his glass on the table, "I'm sorry I need to do something, will you be OK on your own?"

"Sure, go on I'll be fine," Marie assured, as he left she coughed. She watched them leave the hall, checking her watch nervously as if hoping he'd be back soon.

Bruce walked by Alfred's side out the grand hall on route to the study. Professionally Bruce was his employer, but Alfred had been employed to the Wayne's since before he was born, he had grown fond of his companionship and looked upon him as a second father, "What is it?" he inquired.

"You have an uninvited guest, Sir," Alfred replied plainly, "I told him to wait here before anyone saw him and started a fuss."

Bracing himself Bruce opened the door and entered his fathers study, Alfred closed it behind them. Bruce sighed, it was worse than he anticipated; there he was leaning on his father's desk impatiently. "What is this about Bane?"

Bane chuckled in his throat, "Don't worry, I'm not here to expose you in front of your guests, I've come to seek your help."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow, "Wow, it must be serious for you to come and ask me, would it by any chance have something to do with the Lazarus Pits?" Bane nodded once which confirmed Bruce's assumption. "I'd heard about your new hobby, travelling 'round the world, finding Pits so you can destroy them."

"I found one yesterday in Tibet" Bane replied matter-of-factly, " but it was completely drained, someone had gotten there before me, care to guess who."

"Ra's Al Ghul" Bruce answered.

"The Demon's Head." Bane sneered.

"You're still sore about that thing with his daughter."

Bane shrugged off the question, "He is a mutual threat, no?"

"Mutual?" he repeated indignantly, "He's only been after you since you started breaking his things, if you had left him alone and moved on he wouldn't have given you a second thought."

"I retrieved some files from the site, whoever was with the Demon was extremely careless. It seemed that they were studying the Pit, making a record of its properties. Why he wanted to move the contents of the Pit is a mystery but I believe the answers will be found here."

"You're saying he's back in Gotham?"

"Maybe or maybe not and if not him then his acolytes will act on his behalf, you understand now my involvement is more that a simple vendetta."

Bruce grimaced, Ra's Al Ghul was a ruthless leader of an ancient order known as the League of Assassins, a deadly and highly organised syndicate fiercely loyal to their leader and their goal; to destroy the most decadent civilisations to maintain global balance, a crusade that has lasted since the middle ages. To carry on his work and maintain his position as head of the League Ra's kept himself alive for centuries by bathing himself in the Lazarus Pits, restoring his health and youth at the cost of his sanity. In his mission to cleanse the world of corruption he had often targeted Gotham, as bad as it was outside Wayne manor Bruce had to protected it, it was his city since birth, his ancestors helped settle it, built it from the ground up. Bane on the other hand believed it was his city by right of conquest, a right they often fought over; he wasn't the only one.

"You seem to know so much, why come to me?"

"There was a name on the files, a Dr Cooper, while I don't have your technology my connections were able to track his recent activity back to this city. He could be the key to the Demon's location. Help me find the Dr, you can keep him so long as I get the Demon."

Bruce contemplated silently for a moment, "I'll run the name through the computer, anything comes up I'll let you know, but you should leave now."

Bane shoots up, "I am not going anywhere, this is my case and if you think..."

A well timed knock on the door cut the exchange.

the handle turned and a fair face poked inside, it was Marie, Bruce and Bane composed themselves, adding some distance between each other.

"Um, Just a heads up Bruce, the show is about to start, you're needed on stage." Her eyes widen in awe to behold the giant in the room, Bane in turn scrutinised her with exasperation.

Bruce stepped forward smiling again, "I'll be right out," he assured.

Marie gave a curt nod and lightly closed the door.

"your new woman?" Bane remarked sarcastically.

"You should go before someone else sees you." it seemed Bruce was still wieghing up his options to help an enemy go after and even deadlier enemy, " Alfred, show Bane a room, away from the guests."

"right away sir." Alfred goes to the door but Bane intercepts him.

"I will make my own way out, I'm sure you'll want to get straight to work but just know Wayne, those files; I committed them to memory before destroying them, without me you'll wont find the Dr until its too late." Bane leaves the study.

Bruce straightened up and rubbed his face, "You know Sir, I believe he's up to something." Alfred said ironically making Bruce groan.

"He's always up to something, but if Ra's is involved we cant ignore the possible risk. We'll talk again after the guests have left, in the mean time keep an eye on him, I'll do the show them slip out."


	3. Chapter 2 Misery loves company

Once Bruce had fixed his features from serious to his more 'business casual' look, he left the study and crept silently back into the grand hall, from the archway Bruce spotted Marie sitting at the bar, she then turned and spied him. Nexts to her is a woman in a pink sequin dress, softly she nudges her and points Bruce out of the crowd. The lady looks across and rolls her eyes exasperated, slipping through the party attendants she grabs Bruce by the crook of the arm and unceremoniously hauls him up onto the stage.

A sharp ringing from the microphone alerts the crowd and silence descends.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the woman chirps, "Hello and welcome to the charity auction, before we get started lets give a big hand to our host, the fabulous Bruce Wayne in thanks for opening his home to us for tonight." the crowd cordially applauds. Smiling, the lady hands Bruce the podium, he makes a brief speech telling everyone what they already know, a prize will be announced, the bidding will start and the highest bidder pays before leaving.

After leaving the stage Bruce heads to the bar to order a whiskey, Marie claps her hands daintily holding her head high like a colonial aristocrat, "A stirring performance Mr Wayne," she chimed in an over exaggerated upper class accent. Bruce smirks quickly then shoots his drink; Marie's eyebrow creeps up suspiciously.

Placing a tender hand oh her shoulder Bruce says, "Marie, I'm sorry but I need to go; something came up at the office and they say it can't wait."

she sighed rubbing his hand affectionately, "Well can't they get someone else to sort it out, for once. Isn't there a law about taking calls from work after hours?"

"If you want," Bruce soften apologetically, "Alfred can give you a ride to you're hotel after the show."

She shakes her head. "No I'm fine here, I'll get a lift back with Sharon." With that Bruce takes his leave and Marie's smile fades away completely, replaced by worn out exasperation. exhaling in defeat, "For fuck sake Bruce." Then he was gone again and she was alone.

Most of the crowd was invested in the auctioneer on stage, Marie ordered another drink, sat cross-legged she looked out at the crowd, men and women bidding against one another, a game with no real losers where everyone's happy and having a good time, now it just made her feel resentful; a bitter self pitying spectator, "So much for the idle rich."

"Excuse me, señora." Marie jumps out her thoughts. twisting her head up to see the broad bodied stranger from earlier.

Initially surprised by his imposing stature and dark expression, she managed to straighten up and hide her sour face, "Oh hello," she piped before moving away for him to get to the bar.

Bane squeezed past and clicked his fingers impatiently at the barman, "Tequila," he then helped himself to a barstool and just looked sternly at his hands as he cracked his knuckles, he seemed to be seeing something deeper that the ligaments popping between his finger bones.

Mildly disgusted, wincing while involuntarily cracking her own knuckles; she then looked down and felt she could understand, for Marie it was a habit. From the corner of her eye she beheld the behemoth sat next to her who she instantly recognised, awestruck by the shear magnitude of his presents, he seemed focused on something very unpleasant, turning back she found that no one else had noticed him, too preoccupied with the numbers being called out to give him much thought or perhaps too guarded to stare in case he looked back at them.

Marie couldn't help but admire him, strong jaw and features, broken nose, heavy brow like a brute. Thick muscular neck, long shoulders and powerful arms, Marie fancied he might be an athlete, either a wrestler or a football player.

His choice of suit was also unusual and set him apart from the other men, black coat and trousers with burgundy turtle-neck. Hair was short brown with a widows peak; mostly shaved save for the top. Then something Marie hadn't noticed before appeared and she could not ignore it, a shining metal plate embedded at the base of his crown like a plaque on a trophy. Common stories tell of quarterbacks and linebackers getting concussions on the filed, whether or not he played football was that metal piece the result of brain surgery?

Suddenly and instantly Bane snapped his head around to glare at her, instinctively she averted her eyes, looking down at her lap. Then boldly she decided to meet his eye, an inviting smirk to hopefully defuse the tension, clearing her throat she asked in her low cultured drawl, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Stupefied he muttered, "Que?"

Marie shrugged, "Couldn't help but noticed you looked pissed off, thought you might want to get it off your chest?"

His brown eyes squinted, then widen a fraction in recollection. "Oh, now I know you," he muttered, "Wayne's chavala, from the tabloids; Shelly."

Marie flinched, usually she wasn't bothered when people confused her name but she recognised a hostility in his tone; rather than answer in kind she played it off, feigning offence, "Kelly," she corrected, "Marie Kelly. Oh and sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to interrupt you and Bruce back there, Mr..."

Thinking quickly and with a blunt finality he replied, "Dorrance." then he shifted his attention back to the barman, gesturing to him to hurry up with his drink.

Bane had never claimed that name as his own before, it was his fathers name; Edmund Dorrance, a man he didn't relate to at all. Now wondering why he chose that name but unable to answer Bane groaned. The barman had other patrons to serve, Bane having lost his train of thought decided to peek over his shoulder at the woman who interrupted him twice now, all small-talk abandoned she went back to watching the show and left him to himself. The barman returned with a shot glass, cautiously he pours the tequila then moves away. He shoots it down in a second and calls for another. Seeing her expression, how she drank, it gave the impression that Maire was a rather sad woman. _Of course, Wayne has abandoned her so she turned to me, why?_ The lingering aroma on her breath was sharp and sweet, not wine the glass was sturdy and tall, made for cheap hardy drinks.

"You're drinking cider." It came as a statement not a question, regaining her attention she nodded, seemingly impressed by his canny. The beauty mark above her lip twitched as she swirled the golden liquid, "you're very perceptive, never cared much for champagne," referring to the staff circulating the room with trays of delicate flute glasses.

Bane pondered, _yes Wayne is nowhere to be seen, he's left his date alone to work on his project, but is there no one here she can converse with beside me_ , _Bane, does she even know who I am? No not without the mask, although_.

"Tell me, you're not from here, are you?"

Marie shook her head, brown waves swishing faintly from side to side, "No, British born and bred. Yourself?"

"Cuba." he lied, "you're not enjoying the party either, yes?"

"I was."

" well then why do you stay?"

"Its an auction," she points her thumb towards the auctioneer in pink sequins, "she's about to call me up any second now to show off my donation. I'm flogging tickets to my show."

"A show, like singing and dancing?" perhaps if he knew her occupation he'd better know her.

"Stand up, I'm a comedian."

Bane's jaw nearly drops. "You are joking."

"No, not unless you pay me."

Bane was starting to like this woman, she's mad at Bruce for brushing her off and he could have fun with that. Her face bright and fair and also very expressive her moods changing with the fluidity of mercury, flowing from coy, to somber, to flirtatious.

To maintain his persona Wayne has often been seen with beautiful famous women on his arm, but a comedian, a clown? Is it a joke on himself?

"What do you do, then?" she asked.

Now this Bane needed to think quickly about. "I work with Wayne in the security sector of Wayne Enterprise."

"like guarding and securing his assets and such?"

"In a way. it's a shame Wayne couldn't stay for the show." Bane tried to steer the conversation away from himself, he had no issue with lying when it served his needs but building and maintaining them takes time and energy.

"Yeah, I had hoped he'd be here for this, but no, work stuff," she drawled, " any chance something to do with you?" Fortunately before Bane could attempt another alibi Marie is called to the stage. Quickly downing the rest of her drink, she slides of the stool, "nice talking to you, love" and skips off toward the stage.

"Love?" he scoffs. Then something flashed in his head. "Love."

The lady in sequins opens up to hug Marie then leads her to a table situated beside the podium, on it is a collection of gifts and vouchers, jewellery, a car key, but mostly envelopes. Marie picked a white one marked under her name. "This next lot has been donated by Marie Kelly."

Marie is handed the podium, holding up the prize and smiling to the audience, "Hello, and here we have VIP tickets to my Début stand up comedy show at Gotham's Monarch Theatre this weekend, including backstage passes and an invitation to the after party for drinks."

After she finished the other woman took the microphone back to start the bidding. "we'll open the bid at $40, do I hear $40?" she did then 45, 50, 60 and so on. With the headlights aimed at the stage it was difficult to see exactly who was bidding, the ladies resorting to shielding their eyes and following the voices as they came one after the other. As the price went higher and higher Marie began to suspect she was hearing a familiar voice, deep and gravelly with an accent and as the ending drew close and people began dropping out of the race she felt now that she knew and wasn't too sure how to take it.

And then.

"Sold! to the big guy at the bar."

Marie froze, dazed she had to be pushed gently to snap her back and get her off the stage. The crowd casually applauded while Marie feeling like a simpleton for standing there, carefully she strut back to the bar and there to see the only one not clapping was the man who won the tickets, the one with the heavy brow, and a peculiar smirk.

"Hello again, Mr Dorrance." she hands Bane the tickets and shakes his hand briskly. His big, warm callous hand.

The next lot comes up and everyone turns away from the odd pair, free from the public eye they pulled their hands away. Standing tall face to face perfectly put their size difference into perspective; since he was a younger man Bane was use to looking down on others, every few men can meet him at eye level and most of them don't garner his respect. For Marie, a solid 5'7, looking up at this Goliath was both intimidating and thrilling.

Marie spoke first, frankly, "Well that was unexpected. Still I'm sure Bruce and the charity will be grateful."

Bane inspected the envolope's contents before slipping it all into his coat pocket.

"Any questions about the show feel free to ask me or my manager Sharon, her email's on the back."

"I don't have time, how about we talk more tomorrow?"

Marie was shocked, "Really?" it slipped out, making her giggle at herself. Quickly returning to the topic, "I'll need to talk with my manager but I'm free after 9."

"I'll come at 10," he concludes with certainty.

Marie gestures for him to lean down so she can whisper in his ear, "I'm at the Royal Hotel," she pulls away smiling, she gets up to excuse herself but suddenly twirls around. "Almost forgot, don't leave without paying the lady, she takes all major credit cards."

Around 11 the party disperses and the guests start to leave, Alfred oversees their departure wishing them a goodnight, then locks the door. He hastily strolls to the study, once inside he heads straight towards a impressive antique grandfather clock, moving the big hand up to the twelve a latch clicks open revealing a secret flight of stairs hidden behind the clock. Down the steps into the Batcave, the legendary subterranean lair of Bruce Wayne's alter ego: the Batman.

Alfred found Bruce sat in his cape and armour in front of a giant computer system used for all manner of detection including forensic analysis as well communication and intelligence gathering. His bat shaped cowl rest by the keyboard.

"The last of the guests have left, sir, the manor is secure."

"Thank you Alfred." Bane stood at Bruce's side, impatiently itching to get moving.

"Bueno, now," turning to bruce, "tell me everything you've uncovered."

Bruce sat up and looked him straight in the eye, "First I wanna set some ground rules. You come on patrol, you follow my instructions to the letter, any trouble from you and you're on your own."

Bane nodded, "Understood. Now what about the doctor?"

Bruce tapped a key on the board, this brought some files up on the screen, employment records, addresses and an employee photograph of an emaciated man in his 50s. Hair brown, receding and turning grey. Small grey eyes, thin lips and a long crooked nose; altogether a miserable looking devil. "Dr Randolph Cooper, he's a chemist, specialising in developing new chemicals formulas, he's worked for labs all over the east coast. His last gig at Star Labs lasted about 12 months, until he left for unknown reasons."

Bruce gets up grabbing his cowl. "First stop is Dr Coopers last recorded address." donning the cowl, fully becoming the Batman he's ready to started. Bane hangs back a while to study the files, committing them to memory, his dark eyes lingered on the photograph.


	4. Chapter 3 On Patrol

The darkened roads paved through Old Gotham were treacherous. Potholes and cracks in the asphalt made it hard to drive in a hurry, even in a car with armoured wheels caution was key, luckily traffic after dark was minimal. While Batman drove in silence, his mask fixing his face into a permanent scowl, Bane just sat and stared out the window at the derelict buildings lining the streets, though abandoned he could tell they were still occupied by squatters and addicts. Lining the side-walks were black garbage bags prompt up against the fences encircling the young trees, in early spring they should be budding, but it was safer to assume they were dead from neglect like the rest of the street.

Batman tuned off into an alleyway between a general store and an apartment complex, a standard brownstone with neon lights naming it the Nelson's Arms, that being Randolph Cooper's last known address. The car slows to a halt and the roof opens up. Unbuckling his seatbelt Batman analysed the state of the structure then laid out his instructions,"We'll use the fire escape, go in through the window." he then looked at Bane sharply, "Try to keep quiet." Bane watched indignantly as Batman got out and grappled up the side of the building leaving him to make his own way up. Bane fixed his mask over his sneering face and got out, the roof automatically closed behind him, he jumped onto the dumpster under the fire escape and grabbed the ladder.

When Bane finally caught up, Batman had successfully picked the old latch leaving little disturbance to the window frame. Taking the lead he crawled in silently through the window into bedroom. The layer of dust on the cabinets suggested that no one had been in this room for a while.

Flash-light in hand Bane marched past to the door out into the hallway, Batman hurried after him.

Bane," he whispered angrily, wishing he could work this case alone, while having a partner can be a benefit Bane was another matter. In the past he had shown himself to be focused but volatile, he would do anything to achieve a goal and he'd feel entirely justified in doing it.

Bane opened every door he could see in the hallway looking for something, something specific, not interested in the kitchen, living-room or bathroom, then he opened the last door and slipped inside. Batman followed, watching his partner intently, with the lights switched on he beheld a small spare bedroom converted into a study. The rest of the place was abandoned but tidy, the study was cluttered, dishevelled, boxes full of papers stacked upon themselves in the corner, sticky notes on the pin-board, a bookshelf packed with so many books and folders the boards supporting them were bending downwards. Bane flipped through the books on the table before angrily discarding them, "Chemist notes, pay checks, receipts. He was thorough, this time."

"Keep looking I'll check down here." Feeling it best to leave Bane to his own devices Batman left to check the kitchen, dusty and dark like everywhere else, he tried switching his detective vision in his cowl for a closer analysis, lime green tiles on the walls were collecting grime, the counters needed a scrub otherwise it was pristine, fingerprints were old under the dust again proving no recent visitors had come by; it was like it was waiting for a new tenant. Cupboards full of dry food, fridge empty except for expired milk and a cube of lard.

Batman then looked up above the fridge, hanging off a hook in the wall was a calender, it was definitely old; hadn't been changed since November just four months ago. He flipped back through the months hoping the doctor had left some indication of his past activity.

Batman called down the hallway,"In here."

Bane rushed in, evidently having no luck in the study. "What did you find?" he demanded, Batman handed Bane the calender; back on page August several days were marked out but the last one was circled, the words 'Dock 13 1:00'

Batman activated the communication link in his cowl having already exited the kitchen, "Alfred, we're heading to the harbour, see if you can find any log entries dating back to August 29th I need to know which ships were coming in around 1 am." _certainly, sir._ Batman turned off the lights before making his way back to the bedroom window.

Bane followed, "Bueno, We are back on the hunt."

They jumped back in the Batmobile and raced off, leaving Gotham's old district behind them. Bane while grateful to be moving wasn't too pleased with the prospect of having to search for another middle man to Ra's Al Ghul; if the doctor had planned to meet someone at the dock that person may still be there, or if not there would have been witnesses, the harbour is always busy, and they could have information for Bane. It wasn't long before Alfred called back, this time with his face on the car's computer system.

"Sir, I've checked the shipping logs and there seems to be no scheduled arrivals or departures on the night in question."

"So if he was meeting someone or catching a ship it was off the records."

"Marvellous deduction," Bane remarked rolling his eyes, "and now how do we find out what he was doing?"

"We'll see."

The roads got better as the pair left the old district, Gotham Harbour and the port lining it weren't far, at first glance the docks were completely deserted the only things present being the birds and the smell of sea water and oil. However even in the dead hours there was work to be done down the docks, legal and illegal, after all firearms, drugs, kingpins have to come into the city somewhere. Pay the right people enough and you can bring in or take out whatever you want.

Dock 13, quiet and empty, "shall we start interrogating the locals?" Bane asked hoping the answer was no.

"Hang on, maybe we won't have to." Batman pointed up to the post with the dock number displayed, a discreetly hidden camera aimed on them. Following the wire to the harbour surveillance hub was easy, subduing the men on duty was nothing strenuous apart from making sure Bane didn't suffocate them. Finally they got down to accessing the video footage on August.

The video feed was fuzzy but legible. A small tanker had come into port, they pulled in slowly and cast the lines to keep it steady, moment later the crew started unloading metal boxes with the ships crane. A crewman in black with a rifle slung across his back came ashore to unlock the first box, on the shore another went inside with a trolley then came back out with a drum marked hazardous.

A lean man in a thermal coat came up to talk to the man with the rifle, body language suggested they were negotiating, the crewman got heated but resigned then signalled his friend to move the drum off the dock out of view of the camera, the lean man following close behind.

"that him," Bane declared, "That's the doctor."

"And those men work for Penguin." Their faces were covered, but the firearms were top of the range: Oswald 'The Penguin' Cobblepot only ever works with the best.

Bane was puzzled, "Cooper and the Demon are dealing with Penguin now?"

Batman rewound the footage to the scene where the cargo was being unloaded, "That drum looks important. Could be from the Lazarus Pit. Why hire Penguin to smuggle it into Gotham when he has the means to do it himself, unless there's something else inside." Batman inserted a card into the surveillance system's hard drive then started typing.

"We won't know for sure until we know the destination of that container."

Batman removed the card "I'll send this copy to Alfred, they might have smuggled more into the city."

"we should go straight to the Penguin, make him reveal what he knows."

Batman also considered paying Cobblepot a visit, he's meticulous with his dealings, and ruthless, sometimes likes to keep tabs on his more important clients for his own advantage. Politicians, lawyers, other crime lords, it's handy to have a few in your pocket.

"Finding him will take time, he's got safe-houses and bases all over the city, but if he keeps his business transactions on a computer system that'll make it easier." Suddenly Batman was alerted by the squawk of the gulls outside the window, the sky was starting to change, dawn was slowly approaching and the seagulls were waking up. "It'll have to wait; the night is waning and Bruce Wayne will be needed for a meeting."

Bane clenched, inhaling sharply, they couldn't stop now, not when they were making progress."Tell me where I will find him, I will scout ahead while you keep up your appearances," he offered. Of course it made sense for him to carry on alone, Bane had no obligations to keep, no persona to maintain during the day.

Batman thought, considering it then reached under his cape for something attached to his belt, pulling out a small black cellular device, "Start with the Iceberg Lounge," he told him, "rumours say there's a secret passageway to it somewhere in the museum; he uses for his moonlight jobs. You can check it out when it's open tomorrow," he handed it to Bane, "Call me on this when you find it, but don't engage Cobblepot until I get there, are we clear?" he warned.

Bane took the device, he held his composure, but inside he was fuming from the Batman's impertinence, "Transparently."


	5. Chapter 4 Struck by Serendipity

As Batman drove back to the cave, Bane brooded in the passenger seat, disappointed that they had to abandon the investigation, but the night was almost gone and Bruce Wayne had his obligations to fulfil. As a consolation Batman would give Alfred the surveillance footage to see if Dr Cooper or the smugglers turned up again. For his part Bane had swore to hold back and follow the rules if he wanted to stay in the investigation. So for now he'd wait and plan his next move.

The Butler had a room made up for Bane back at the mansion. A spacious suite with modest design, a double bed, wash room and large windows with a view of the driveway.

Staring out across to the distant silhouette of the city, the stars slowly fading into the dawn, it was still early, with no other plan Bane decided to rest a while and clear his head.

He stripped off to take a quick shower, letting the hot water wash away the night chills. After drying himself off he went to lay down on the bed, leaving the towel flung over the back of a chair by the bathroom door. As he reached across to turn the light out he sees his suit from the evening before, scattered across the floor from when he went out on patrol. Unable to let it be he decides to put it all away before retiring.

Collecting his jacket, shoes and burgundy turtle-neck Bane suddenly caught a glimpse of an familiar white envelope that tumbled out the pocket. Leaving the suit aside he picked up the envelope, sat on the edge of the bed and took out the contents for a better look; one VIP ticket and a backstage pass attached to a key-chain, reading off the ticket reminded him of his evening encounter with the pale-eyed woman who donated the item, and then handed it to him. Marie. The one in the poppy dress.

Bane shook his head, _what was I thinking, getting involved with that nonsense? I was frustrated, thought I could amuse myself with Bruce's new woman when he wasn't looking_. _But, the way she looked at me._

It was just a silly game, petty revenge against Bruce. Bane didn't worked well with others and certainly didn't take orders from others, but necessity forced him to cooperate.

Bane placed the envelope on the cabinet next to the black device Batman gave him and laid down on the bed, then he just gazed up at the ceiling until his eyelids finally closed. During his meditations his mind could wonder freely. His first thought was still Bruce and Marie, she seemed very impressed by Bane's actions at the auction, more than the rest of the crowd, she probably wasn't as well off as her boyfriend.

He offered to see her again, and she actually accepted, she wanted to see him again. _But_ he rationalised, _I have more important things to attend to_. Still she was pretty, and seeing her would be an blow to Bruce's ego. But if he knew it could break their agreement, Bane would lose the benefits of Batman's technology. Best keep these thoughts to himself. _What Wayne doesn't know wont hurt me_.

Like slipping into deep slumber the visions evolved and changed, formulated plans blended with wishful thoughts of him and the Batman following the trail right to the doctor, and from there to Ra's Al Ghul where he would finally slay the Demon. The Lazarus Pits would be his and the League of Assassins would bow their heads to their new leader. And then to top it off, his deepest desire, the lasting hope he carried with him for years, the day when he would topple the Batman in single combat and take his place as ruler of Gotham.

The next morning Bruce emerged from his quarters clean shaved and suited up, deciding to leave early to get his daylight duties at Wayne Enterprise completed, and also to put some distance between himself and his guest.

He caught Bane while passing through the kitchen on his way to the garage, Bane had helped himself to breakfast and was skimming absent-mindedly through a newspaper left on the kitchen counter. To his great relief Alfred had already served Bruce his own breakfast in his bedroom so they would not have to suffer each others company. They said nothing, only sharing a hard look.

Bruce drove off to the city leaving Alfred to attend to the mansion. It was evident that Alfred didn't like Bane much either, Bane didn't pay him much attention until he had finished eating and they came to the subject of Mr Cobblepot.

Down in the Batcave Alfred directed Bane to the tools that would aid his reconnaissance mission to the Iceberg Lounge, during the night Alfred had worked on the computers collected files related to the Penguin, he laid the papers out on the desk including blueprints, timetables, employee files and copies of legal documents signed under Oswald Cobblepot.

 _Yes_ Bane thought, _these could be most useful._

"I'll let you to see yourself out, I'm sure you'll want to get started, perhaps finish in time for your other engagements."

Bane looked up at the butler suspiciously. "What?"

"Your meeting with Miss Kelly." Alfred clarified.

Bane stood up, looking tall and imposing, "You know about that."

"Master Bruce requested I keep an eye on you. I could not help but notice and Miss Kelly, shooting the breeze at the auction."

Bane walk slowly up to Alfred who stood unafraid, defiant. "Are you planning on running to your master with this information."

"Well that depends on you, doesn't it?" Alfred replied, "Are you really willing to jeopardise yourself just to show him up?"

Bane glared seriously at the Englishman, watching carefully for any expression of doubt or fear, but there was none. After a long heavy silence he turned around, gathered up the papers and walked out the Cave, muttering as he passed, "I will be back, late."

Bane grabbed his jacket and coat, then walked out and commandeered a black Aston Martin 1-77 from Wayne's garage, riding out the driveway like a bat out of Hell, kicking up gravel as he went.

Bane drove up to Midtown, part of the New Gotham district it was a great improvement compared to the older structures he saw last night. Made up mostly of small businesses, hotels and leisure points, a shining example to Gotham's more cultured background. Still there was shadow to every building.

Bane drove around following the signs until he got to where he wanted to be. He parked up by the Iceberg lounge to see it up close in the early day sun. The building itself was large taking up nearly half the block, not surprisingly it was closed for the morning, the neon lights above the Iceberg logo were switched off. Bane doubted that the building was vacant. To the untrained eye the Lounge was no different to any other up scale nightclub, exclusive but not impossible to get inside, if you had the money. The Arctic themed hid the shadier activity you may have heard of in private. The most important room in the club, the main office was difficult to infiltrate, security camera's and guards with guns. So the secret entrance would give Bane an advantage, the element of surprise if he could find it. The lounge wont open its doors until the afternoon and since he could not proceed without a plan he opened up the files to check the details, when he was satisfied he drove away.

At a quarter to 10 Bane parked his Aston Martin along the street across from a white painted corner structure, the Royal Hotel. He strode pass the doorman and stood in the lobby. Of course Bane went to the hotel, He wanted to, the Batman wasn't his keeper, and neither was his manservant.

A few people lingered in the lobby including the odd guest, the receptionists, a maid with her trolley and the bellhop in his ridiculous little hat. Looking at his wristwatch the hour was struck, Bane began to wonder if in fact Marie had been serious with him. Then he was alerted by a familiar pip in his ear.

"Hello stranger."

He turned around and for a split second Bane didn't even recognise her. Her brown hair was straight and covered with a wide brimmed felt hat, she was wearing black rimmed glasses and the rest of her body was covered by a thick winter poncho. Make-up was different too, subtle, drawing attention to the dark painted eyes. _Stranger indeed_. He extended his hand to her, unfamiliar with social etiquette regarding women, it was the safest thing he could think to do."Miss Kelly."

"Nice of you to come, Mr Dorrance." removing her glove she took his great paw and shook firmly while shuddering rather exaggeratedly, "Freezing outside, care for a drink?"

He nodded, "Yes that would be good."

She lead Bane around the hotel in quick strides to a deserted bar near the dining room, plenty of vacant tables to choose from Marie pointed to suggest the one by the window, Bane, nonchalant agreed then they went up to the counter where the barman was arranging the clean cups. The barman smiled at Marie fondly until he saw Bane then became very self conscious. she ordered a coffee for Bane and tea for herself, with the barman's back turned she whispered out the side of her mouth, "Don't worry I got it." Then she pulled out a $10 bill. Bane was confused but said nothing. They took there cups to still by the window.

Marie sighed putting her purse away in her bag, "One thing about America I'll never understand: Tipping." she then removed her hat and poncho revealing long black boots, tights and a wool black and grey striped dress.

Bane removed his coat but kept his jacket on. On the way to the hotel Bane felt he had an idea of what he wanted to do with Marie, but now he was there with her, he struggled to think what to say.

She spoke first. "So, how's life treating you?" offering a polite smile while pinching a couple of sugar sachets off the table.

"Good," he replied, he was lying of course but an odd look in her eye told him that she was aware.

"Must say I'm not too pleased with the weather," she admitted, emphasised when a shiver ran up her spine, "Cold enough to freeze the icicles off an Eskimo."

Bane chuckles, amused, small talk seemed natural to her though it wasn't really his forte. Without much thought he said, "If you don't like the cold you should not go to Tibet."

"Oh, have you been there?" she asked, mildly interested.

He hesitated a moment,"Just got back, fortunately I did not stay."

"Yes I can imagine, the way the wind whistles up the pass," Stirring her tea Marie shrugged, "Still, at least the suns out." she tries a sip and sighs contently. Suddenly she shook her head grievously, "Sorry but I don't think I got your first name."

Bane thought quickly but not very hard, "Edmund. Mr Dorrance is fine."

Marie nodded seemingly understanding, she asks rather teasingly,"So what brings you here, Mr Dorrance?"

"I wanted to see you and you said you were available."

"So I did, so do you have any plans or are we winging it, doing a little sightseeing?"

At that moment Bane was struck by serendipity, "There is a museum a short walk away, if you want to know about Gotham, the past is a good place to start."

At first he wasn't sure she'd take it, he thought she would demand dinner like other women, at least that was his understanding, if she refused he would carry on alone and try something else later. But she surprised him again first by finishing her cup before his was half empty, then started to fit her poncho back on. "Alright, ready when you are."


	6. Chapter 5 Into the Past

Bane finished his coffee and offering his arm he stepped out of the hotel into the street, with a pleased looking Marie walking by his side, eager to see the sites. The air was refreshingly crisp, the warm aroma of fresh bagels floated from the street vendors outside the hotel. Such a walk could almost be called relaxing, apart from the queer looks they got from people passing by. But Bane was uninterested in the little spectators. Just so long as they don't cause him or his companion any trouble.

Marie didn't seem to mind them, in fact she took it in her stride. holding her head high she said, "You'd think they'd never seen a Englishman before."

Bane didnt say anything back, choosing to remain silent. Occasionally he would try to sneak a peek at Marie's soft, feminine face but because of the hat he only saw her chin and lips. When she caught him looking at her he averted his gaze and looked ahead, listening to their footsteps on the pavement; the buckles on her boots clicking like riding spurs.

Marie coughed, her hot breath making a vapour in the cold air , "So how long have you and Bruce been working together?"

"Not long." he replied quickly, "Its a temporary post." Bane knew he had to limit what he said about himself. He concluded then it would be better to get her talking about herself and shift her focus off of him, "How exactly did you meet Wayne?"

Marie thought for a moment then said, "Well we were invited to appear as guests on Gotham Tonight with Jack Ryder."

"The talk show?" Bane asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's right," she nodded, "It was my US début and Bruce was showing off some new gadgets from Wayne Tech. It was great fun, he's quite witty himself," she trailed off sentimentally.

Bane suspected that she thought well of Bruce, which might have made him pity her. Knowing Bruce Wayne, she would likely be forgotten before long like his other girlfriends. With his reputation as a bachelor playboy, and his duel life as the Batman what woman could compete? No, to get his attention a woman would need a criminal record and deeply rooted psychosis.

"Would he not object to you coming out with me?" Bane queried.

Marie's head shot up. Her eyes widen and her lip tightens, and at that moment Bane believed he hit a nerve. She relaxed a little and looked away. "Bruce and I have an 'understanding'. He has his life during the day, I have mine. You have nothing to worry about. As far as I know." she muttered the last comment under her breath.

They carried on in silence, Bane's curiosity was piqued. _Perhaps she didn't think so well of Wayne after all_.

Their walk to the museum didn't take them long. The Cyprus Pinkney Institute of Natural History shun proudly in the morning light, set apart from the modern structures with its Grecian inspired pillars and marble pediments, the building itself could put your mind right in the last century.

After paying admission they went in, the central heating was running full throttle, Marie quickly shed her hat and poncho, Bane carried his coat over his arm. There was a coat rack and umbrella stand by the door but neither of them would leave their effects and risk them being stolen.

"You never know," Marie would say, " Thieves can be such opportunists. And that coat of yours looks very tempting."

With her spirits up again Marie took the lead pulling Bane towards a tourist map by the staircase, "let's see now, where to start."

Then a great life-sized mechanical Tyrannosaurus, reared its head up to the top of the stairs right were Marie was standing causing her to cry out and nearly jump out of her skin. This amused Bane so much he laughed out loud, it was a laugh he didn't often have. He especially liked how she cursed at the machine and threatened to knock it back to extinction.

The museum was an old and vast construct. Four floors made up of various exhibits, the lowest floor, the only one not open to the general public was the basement, if Bane was to guess, the secret passage would most likely be there.

They leisurely work there way around the animal room, taking in the remarkable taxidermy specimens from all around the world. Marie was fascinated by the collection, but also a little disheartened, acknowledging most if not all of them were probably shot and skinned in the name of science. For Bane it was a relief to see Marie engaged in what the museum had to offer.

While examining a diorama of lions and hyenas fighting over a carcass Marie muttered, "I'd love to see these in the wild one day."she looked up to see what Bane would say but he didn't hear her. While Bane's eye was on the display his mind was still on his mission. He looked down when Marie spoke again, in response to his withdrawn behaviour. He acknowledged her with a nod and a quick half smile to prove he heard her, but he didn't know what to say.

They carried on quietly then Marie cleared her throat loudly to get Bane's attention."So is history is an interest of yours, Mr Dorrance? Seeing as we're here," she asked casually.

He nodded, "Yes. It's something I've often learnt from."

"Oh. What did you learn?"

Bane pondered over this question, looking back to his earlier years in prison. The hours he spent in the library on Pena Duro, all the books he had smuggled in so he could learn about the outside world. In a world where only the strong survived and the weak perished it seemed only natural for Bane to be drawn to the accounts of war and conquest, those superior few who took the world and made it theirs. The answer was simple to him but trickier to put into words for an innocent. "You might say it taught me how to adapt to a situation."

Marie smiled, seemingly satisfied, they both stepped toward the next display featuring hippos and crocodiles bearing their teeth on the banks of the Nile. "That's good. Do you have a favourite period in time?"

 _That's an easy one, juvenile but I'll indulge her_ he thought. "The old conquerors."

"Oh yeah. That's quite a broad period. Do you mean like Hannibal or Alexander?"

"Genghis Khan, Attila, Caesar, I couldn't name them all, telling would come short of fact."

Marie nodded, she could imagine why he'd admire these larger than life figures, he was larger than life, he even had the profile on a Roman emperor.

"They must have learnt something from Sun Tzu to get so far in their campaigns."

Bane's eyebrow went up, "You've read the Art of War?"

"No," she admitted shaking her head, "I want to when I get the time. He's says you should know yourself and your enemy, pretty much goes without saying."

"True. Generals without common sense never last. And what would your preferred period be?" he inquired.

Marie bit her top lip while contemplating, "Personally I prefer the Regency; the decadence, the rise of industry and the arts, the expansion of the Empire."

"Ah yes, the British Empire," Bane mused, "The largest in history. You must be very proud."

she shrugged dismissively, "Yeah, sometimes. We had a good run while it lasted. But who knows, maybe one day we'll start over and finally invade France." she laughed nervously.

Bane smirked, admittedly her darker humour was entertaining.

Throughout the day Marie would point out items on display to see what they each knew about it or they'd simply talk about themselves. She was a good listener, she hung on each word intently, encouraged Bane to open up about his personal interests but he still watched what he said. And when she spoke it was with passion, confidence and conviction, a true performer. And if he didn't understand her humour or if he corrected her it didn't fazed her. For awhile the mission was put aside in his mind and they simply enjoyed each others company.

Suddenly Bane was alerted by an intruder. Out of nowhere a strange man approached them with his arms outstretched. Bane twisted around and grabbed the man by the arm, ready to get physical. But the man frantically insisting he wasn't looking to make trouble. At Marie's urging Bane released him, the man, a little frazzled, introduced himself and explained why he came over. He and his wife were fans of Marie's and he came over to see if it really was her. The man then summoned his excited wife to introduce her properly as well. Bane hung back to watch what would happen. Marie was very pleased to meet them, she shook their hands, made small talk with them, when the wife asked for a photo with Marie she was happy to oblige. Afterwords they went off on their way and Marie smiled up at Bane, "Nice when you make someone's day isn't it." she then added more seriously, "What did you grab him like that for, Poor bugger nearly had a cardiac."

looking around the room Bane could see Marie wasn't the only one concerned by his actions. "He was coming at us, I reacted," He explained.

Marie looked back at the retreating couple then back to Bane, giving a fishy, suspicious look. Irritated she walks off, and Bane follows her to the Prehistoric Room. "Well, with reflexes like that you make a decent bodyguard. Mind if I keep you on?"

Bane scoffed at the idea. "Do you often get recognised in public?"

"Sometimes," she replied, " More than I use to, when you work in the public eye its bound to happen."

"And you are comfortable with these people, these total strangers, coming up to you demanding favours?"

"Well if they asks politely and they don't act like complete tossers I don't see why not. Still I will say the American fans are a lot more forward than the folks back home."

Bane frowned, detecting something doubtful in her voice. "How long have you been an entertainer?"

Marie replied, "Professionally about 3 years, but I've been telling jokes since I was 12."

Bane was surprised, he expected her to have had more experience, "That's not long. How did it start?"

Marie sighed nostalgically, "Oh its the old cliché, in school I was a rather awkward child. When I was 11 I found a load of comedy cassettes in my dad's room. I use to watch them when my parents were out. I thought they were hilarious, even if the more 'mature' moments went over my head. They inspired me you might say. I learnt the routines then as I got older I started making up my own material to tell the other kids."

"And they were amused?" he asked.

"Yeah, but mostly because I kept getting my lines wrong and stuttering," she smiled nervously, "I was like Tommy Cooper with a training bra."

"Tommy Cooper?"

"Oh You know, wears a tuxedo, frez, Does bad magic tricks?" Bane shook his head so she relented. "Never mind, he was before your time."

"But you got better?"

"Oh Yeah, definitely." She nodded, the spot above her lip twitched. "But what about you?"

"What about me?" Bane asked guardedly.

"I don't know yet, you haven't said that much about yourself, but I'd like to know, what were like growing up?"

Bane sighed irritably,"My early years are not something you'd be interested it."

"I am not so sure that's true," she pressed, squeezing his arm softly but Bane stood firm, "Come on tell me, I know you didn't just pop out of thin air?"

Staring into a glass case containing a smilodon skeleton, its scimitar like fangs fixed into a deathly roar, Bane relented. He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I came from a small village in Cuba; it was a very dangerous time due to unrest between the government and the rebels sects. My home town was filthy and full of soldiers and criminals who walked around with gun and knives. As a boy I was told to grow up quickly and to grow some teeth or I would not survive." he stopped, noticing the shear shock in her pale eyes. He continued, "Fortunately I came here to America and left that place behind me. Here I can work and take advantage of the many opportunities it has to offer."

It seemed that his conclusion did little to lighten the mood, evident by Marie's sudden melancholy reservedness. Obviously he couldn't tell her about his childhood. Not the prison, the experiments, or any of that. He had to lie. Bane hoped for now she'd be less inclined to ask him about his life. But surprisingly he felt bad for scaring her.

Frozen and unsure they stood. He could see Marie's doleful face reflected in the glass, next to the skeletal cat's gaping maw, threatening to devour her.

 _So young, life has been kind to you._

"Do you ever miss your home?" she muttered unexpectedly.

Bane considered it for a moment. "Sometimes."

Next they entered a secure circular room designed like a bank vault. inside it was lit with rows of antique jewellery and large specimens of mineral rocks. Emerald encrusted bracelets and diamond tiaras fit for the czarina glistened like the summer sun on water. Bane rolled his eyes, imagining a familiar scenario where all the cases are shattered and everything is stolen right down to the last silver hair pin.

"It's like a shopping catalogue for burglars." Marie muttered jokingly.

"My thoughts exactly," he agreed.

Looking at her watch Marie decided it was time for a break. She took a seat in the middle of the room and attempted to rub her sore feet through her boots. Noticing this Bane bent down to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I should have worn flats," she grumbled. "This place is built like a bloody rabbit warren. I need to rest awhile, all right?"

"Yes of course." Bane nodded. Then suddenly lit up, seeing an opportunity, " I need to find the restroom. Stay in here, I'll be back shortly." and he slid out the Jewellery Room, ducking under the door frame.

Once he was out of Marie's sight Bane made a path to the nearest elevator, once inside he found the button to take him down to the basement. Entrance to the lower floors was restricted, only staff with key-cards could enter. So Bane got out and waited. Then he saw his opportunity in the form of a security officer with a pass-key hanging around his neck. Masterfully Bane knocked into him on the way to the elevator, feigning apology he brushed the smaller officer off then pushed pass back into the metal box and closed the door. Stepping out on the plain basement floor he used the key to open the door and slipped inside.

The first thing he noticed inside were storage crates everywhere filling the space. Props and animals wrapped in plastic lined the back wall. While the most precious artefacts were kept in secure rooms on the upper floors the basement was used for storing the more aesthetic pieces. One giant crate of props was labelled for the Arctic display, with stuffed taxidermy penguins, walruses, and a polar bear attacking a seal. Bane stepped closer and carefully shifted the massive heavy crate away from the wall. There as he suspected, was a faint outline set in the concrete like a large door. Bane grinned triumphantly. _Penguin may has well have put up a sign_.

Sensing that staff could come at any moment he rearranged the crate and display pieces like before and left. There was nothing more for him to do until the sun went down. He rushed back up to the jewellery room. Pocketing the card key for later.

Marie was not sitting any more, she wasn't even in the room. When he rushed out he heard a whistle down the corridor. There was Marie tapping her foot, buckles clicking, she smirked flirtatiously, "You took your time. Get lost?"

"It's like you said." he smiled wickedly, "Rabbit warren."

the day grew late and the date was nearly concluded. Marie still had work to do before the big show that weekend. Still she insisted of passing through the gift shop. Bane wasn't the least bit interested so he waited outside the building, it was noticeably colder than before, the sun was starting to sink behind the skyscrapers, by nightfall it would probably freeze. She came out with a large book entitled _The History of Gotham City_ and a selection of pamphlets from the reception. "Souvenirs for the kids." she explained, fixing her gloves back on her hands.

Bane jolted in surprise, "You have children?"

She snorted a laugh, "No their my brothers, I promised I'd get them a little something; a book for my niece and sometime this week I need to get a football kit for the boy."

Arm in arm the pair made their way back to the hotel.

"How old are they?" he asked.

"The girl's twelve and the boy's nearly 10. He's his father's son; really love their football."

On the way they pass a newspaper stand, Marie slowed down to see the tabloids on the rack. Curiously Bane followed her eye then scowled. The front page was an artists rendering of a dark figure with the wide shadowy wings of a bat pouncing down on a man with a stolen handbag; the caption above it read 'The Batman: Top 10 Sightings'.

 _Even during the day I can't escape him._ After a minute or two they carried on again a little faster.

Marie wrapped her poncho tight to keep the chill off her shoulders. "So, have you lived in Gotham long?" She asked.

"A few years." he replied.

"Can I asks you to confirm a rumour?"

"What is it?"

"This Bat Man people talk about." Bane tensed, wondering where the conversation was going."Is he real?"

"Yes. Very real," he said darkly, "Not many people see him, he's very illusive."

"Ah, so what exactly is he, some type of mascot or folk hero?"

Bane huffed indignantly," Before I came to America I also heard stories of Gotham City and the Batman that guarded it. Crime lords had fought for control of Gotham for decades, but when the Batman appeared they fell to him one by one. They said that when the sun set Gotham was his to rule. Then when I came over I learnt the truth. Yes, he has become a legend to the people of Gotham but he is still just a man in a costume."

Marie was non the less amazed, "So he's a bit like a vigilante."

"Si'." Bane sighed wearily.

"Have you ever seen him?"

Bane thought then replied slickly, "I did see something, once, a man jumping from the rooftops when I was walking home, but it could have just been a prowler."

They finally arrive back at the hotel, and the date was officially concluded. Marie shook Bane's hand gratefully. "Thank you very much for the day out, Mr Dorrance. I really enjoyed it, it was very enlightening."

She slowly walked backwards up the steps but Bane did not release her hand.

He smiled genuinely, "Yes, It was." he stepped closer up onto the stairs. "I will see you again?"

As he approached Marie started to get fidgety, pulling her hand back she answered,"Yeah of course, if your still coming to the after party."

Still, Bane took another step up, and then another, until they were both stood at the top, face to face, closer than they had been all day. He stared down at her intensely, then he leaned forward , but suddenly Marie sidestepped out of his reach.

Earnestly she shook her head, "Sorry, I've really got to get back to work. See you at the show. Bye." and with that she slipped through the revolving door. Leaving Bane alone out on the doorstep.


	7. Chapter 6 Retracing our Steps

With nothing left to do Bane climbed back into the Aston and slumped down in the drivers seat.

He sighed heavily, feeling a little frustrated for scary off Marie. _So close._ Buthe acknowledged the mission was priority.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the little black 'Bat-phone', after a quick examination he uses the device to call Bruce.

There was a moment of static then a voice. "Yes."

Bane got straight to the point, "I have found the entrance."

"Good, return to the mansion," Bruce commanded, "We'll mobilise at sundown." then the connection was gone before Bane could say anything back.

With that Bane started the engine and after one last look at the hotel, he hit the gas pedal hard and took off flying through the streets back to Wayne Manor.

It would still be a couple of hours before Bruce returned, so after Bane put the Aston back in the garage he decided he would use this time to prepare for the night ahead. He ate something quick, got changed and went down to lift weights in Bruce's gymnasium. Working out helped him to calm down and clear his head, but the damning stares of the butler leaning in the doorway didn't help.

 _Damn it old man, what do you think I did to her?_

Around 5 o'clock Bruce finally drove up in his black Lamborghini, by this time the sun had almost set. And after a quick bite he was down the cave, wherein awaited Bane, suited up, arms crossed, ready to move.

"Took you long enough to find the door, Bane." Bruce remarked sardonically.

Bane huffed but didn't reply, the temptation to tell Bruce why he took so long was incredible but at this time not recommended. " Now that you are here perhaps we can discuss how we are going to handle Cobblepot."

Stone faced, Bruce marched pass Bane to get to the computer and started tapping on the keys. "I got a tip from a friend saying Cobblepot's out of town, so he wont be a problem. We just need to get into his office, find his computer and get out without any trouble". Then Bruce brought up some digital blueprints of the Iceberg Lounge and the Pinkney Museum. "We go in through the museum's basement, we should come out here near the back rooms beneath the lounge." He pointed to the screen instructively, "Once we're in we'll work our way to the main office, here," his finger trailed upwards to illustrate his point, " Then I'll hack into his computer and collect any files related to Dr Cooper or the shipment he ordered".

"And what will I be doing?" Bane inquired.

Without looking away from the screen he muttered, "Lookout." Bane scowled so Bruce explained, "The whole lower levels will be crawling with armed guards."

"You want me for gun fodder."

"You could always stay here." he challenged.

"Fine. Suppose you find no information on the computer, I shall interrogate his men," he suggested, cracking his knuckles in enthusiasm, "Get the answers the old fashioned way." This idea pleased Bane, but Bruce was having none of it.

"You start a ruckus and they'll put the whole building on alert. Just keep a lookout. If we have to fight use only necessary force, Bane. No killing, understand?"

Defeated Bane nodded.

Bruce then turned to Alfred who had been stood by the computer, "So, did you find anything else on the surveillance footage?"

"Indeed sir, similar shipments have been coming in every month, Dr Cooper arrived and collected the chemicals every time like clockwork."

bane ubbed his chin in contemplation, "So, whatever is in those drums the Dr needed a steady supply of it. But for what end?"

"Hopefully we'll get the answers tonight."

Bruce retired and the Batman suited up, then he jumped into the Batmobile and thundered off to the New Gotham district, a silent Bane in the passenger side looking out at the sky. N _o clouds. It will freeze._

They parked up by the museum then once Batman finished picking the lock they entered one after the other through the window, stepping down into the fossil exhibit. The room was dark and deserted, occupied only by the dinosaur remains kept animated by wires and metal frames.

"Come on." Batman lead the way out, they passed by a familiar smilodon in its case, still growling in the moonlight.

 _Tonight I hunt_ thought Bane, nodding at the dead predator.

The pair raced out, swiftly passing several rooms on the way, rooms Bane had entered earlier that morning with Marie. Seeing them again refreshed his memories, and the thought that Batman didn't know of them made him feel smug.

Using motion detectors in his cowl Batman managed to manoeuvre pass the night-guards with ease. Bane rolled his eyes, feeling this skulking around was wasting time and overly theatrical, were it up to hi he'd take the clearest route and just pick off any men who blocked his path one by one.

They took the stairs down to the basement, as they reach the door Bane pushed pass, producing the card key he stole earlier, he swiped it in the card reader and the door unlocked on the green light. Inside Bane directed his shadowy partner to the Arctic display at the back wall. Together they worked to move the crates and taxidermy specimens out of the way until the secret door was completely cleared.

"Just as I told you." Bane said.

Batman felt the wall, looking for a handle or groove to open the door with but it was set smooth in the concrete, but then he felt something metallic. Pressing firmly he revealed a hidden key panel with an encrypted lock. Wasting no time he whipped out a digital device and places it against the keypad and after a moment the door clicked unlocked.

Bane watched intrigued, "Impressive," he admitted, "You must teach me this technology."

"No thanks, I don't need another Robin." he retorted.

The door opens with an airtight whoosh, revealing a dimly lit tunnel, carved from the concrete foundation with a giant drill. Cautiously they follow it down until they come to a similar door on the other end. On the other side of it being the Iceberg Lounge.

The men could hear muffled music and cries of excitement on the other end, the club above them was running full swing, and loudly. No need to keep quiet when the boss is out of town.

"Cover me," Batman instructed sternly, grabbing the heavy handle he yanked it up and opened the door. Carefully he pokes his head out to check for any sign of Penguin's security team. Once he's satisfied he exits the tunnel, Bane follows, closing the door behind him, letting it camouflage seamlessly back into the wall.

They sneak along the hallways, passing several doors and sneaking by the guards when finally they reach a door marked with Cobblepot's name and a high tech digital lock like the one in the museum, they have found Penguin's office, but its blocked by a large men in black kevlar, an automatic rifle in his hands. Penguins wants his office secured even in his absence.

Taking cover crouching behind the corner batman turned to face Bane, "My sensors aren't picking up any other movement, we just need to take care of him."

Not missing a beat Bane stood up to move, "You distract him, I'll break his neck."

"Stay back!" he warned pushing him back behind him.

Batman rummaged around his belt and pulls out a couple of black pellets, he throws them down and they roll toward the guard. One of them taps the guards boot, startling him, he looks down and they discharge a thick black smoke, alarmed he fumbles for his gun and walkie talkie, but he inhales the smoke wich sends him into a coughing fit and within seconds he falls to the ground with a thud.

"Anaesthetic gas." Batman explained, "Come on." Once the gas dissipated they rushed to the door and after hacking the lock slipped into the office, dragging the unconscious guard with them so as not to arouse the other guards on patrol.

The inside of the office was small and very grey with no windows. An antique liquor cabinet by the mahogany desk and original works on the walls offered a glimpse of the Penguin's personal tastes. On the opposite side of the room stood a wide fish tank occupied by red bellied piranhas, drifting absent-mindedly between faux seaweed and bones. Possibly human. By the tank there was a set of filing cabinets, illuminated by the green glowing tank.

"Check the cabinets." Batman said, spying the top of the range computer system on the desk. taking a seat he switched it on, "There may be something useful in there."

Grunting, Bane dumped the guard by the door then went to the cabinets, he quickly noticed they too were locked, beside him the piranhas watched glassy eyed as Bane yanked the draws open by force, finding it easier than asking for a lock pick.

Batman cringed at the noise and prayed that no one else heard it over the club music upstairs.

The computer needed Cobblepot's login, instead he used his hacking device to bypass the security, once he was in Batman started searching files relating to Randolph Cooper, trying to find out what was in the chemical drums he took and hopefully where he might have taken them.

"I was right. Penguin was keeping tabs on his clients," with time being of the essence, he whipped out a high tech memory card of his invention and inserted it to download all the files.

Flicking through the paperwork, Bane came across several names, even his own, but found nothing of relevance to him.

The card finished downloading and batman removed it, then inserted it into his gauntlet for safe keeping. "I've got it. Lets get this back to Alfred."

"should he do anything with him?" Bane gestured to the man face down on the carpet.

The duo cleaned up then left, locking the office behind them. Bane propped the guard against the door for someone else to find.

They retrace their steps back through to the secret entrance, through the tunnel, out the museum's basement, up to the fossil exhibit and out the window. Files in hand, mission accomplished.

Once they got back in the Batmobile they drove away from the museum, but with no clear direction to go in they just drove to get away from the Museum and the Lounge.

Bane removed his mask and rubbed his face irritably, "Now what?" he demanded.

Not listening Batman called up Alfred on the car's communicator while typing on the gauntlet with the memory card in it.

Alfred's face appeared on the monitor just like before. "Yes, Sir."

"Alfred, we've got the files."

"Well done, Sir," he commended.

"I'm uploading the data to you now. Are you getting anything?"

"Ah yes they're coming through now."

"Good, cross reference the documents, see if you can find anything relating to Dr Cooper or the chemicals he was collecting."

"Well I'll see what I can do." the screen turned off while Alfred worked, leaving Batman and Bane alone. Neither wanting to talk to the other.

Suddenly Alfred reappeared on the screen, looking like he found something alarming.

"I think I found something."

"what is it?

"Look here sir," On the screen Alfred presented one of the documents, it appeared to be an invoice. "this is a list of all the deliveries and payment made each month, Dr Cooper did pick up the chemicals, but the payments were made anonymously by a third party."

"Ra's?" Bane asked.

"Perhaps, but what I found interesting is that the ships coming in originated from Santa Prisca." Bane leaned towards the screen to see for himself; he was right the ships were from his home country in the Caribbean.

"And look here," the image enlarged showing a list of the products being delivered on the ship each month, aside from firearms and other contraband the bulk of cargo were dozens of containers. The contents had a long scientific name, still its presence made Batman and Bane very uncomfortable,

"While I cant pronounce it myself," Alfred admitted somewhat light-heartedly, "I think you both recognise it by it's more common name."

The two men looked at each other intensely. "Venom."


	8. Chapter 7 Old Scars

Batman mused over this new information, "So Ra's was paying Penguin to bring Venom into the city."

"And the Demon had his doctor retrieve it." Bane added.

The revelation created just as many new questions as it did answers, like a puzzle with each new piece added new perspective to the overall plan.

The steroidal compound known as Venom had been a prominent drug in Gotham for several years, ever since Bane used it to put Batman out of commission, mob bosses and street-level thugs have wanted it too to possess the same power as him, not caring for the consequences.

While it granted incredible strength, adrenaline and stamina in the host, it was also highly addictive. Many severe addicts required a constant feed around the clock just to keep level, and if they couldn't get it they would go into withdrawal, resulting in long lasting and debilitating pain. Pain that could last for months on end, like a great hand clawing at your guts, or a fire in your brain that can't be quelled.

A pain Bane was all too familiar with.

Bane had been clean off Venom for years and he prided himself for his sheer strength of will to do it. But he'd be lying if he said he no longer felt the cravings now and then.

Alas, the legacy of Venom is a long and brutal one.

Increasing pressure from the law and the efforts of the Batman and his allies all but eradicated the sale of Venom from the black market. But wherever something was in demand, somewhere, someone would supply it.

"Mr Cobblepot definitely had suspicions regarding his 'mystery' client," Alfred added, "According to employee files he sent out spies to track the Doctor's movements. They have been following him for weeks."

"Where did they track him to?" asked Bane, almost urgently.

Alfred looked back to the records, his nose twitched, "Interestingly he spent most days and nights at the old Mason abattoir in the industrial park. Sawbones indeed."

"Good," Batman nodded before hitting the break, "We're on our way."

Then he made a powerful U-turn that knocked over a unfortunate trash can then hit the gas peddle, heading towards the industrial park back in Old Gotham.

Bane smiled, pleased their efforts have bared fruit.

 _At last. A lead, It wont be long now._

"You're looking happier now," Batman noted monotonously.

"Only relieved that we're making progress tonight," he assured, "Soon we will have our man."

"Yes, I guess you and Cooper have some catching up to do. When did you last see him, Pena Duro?"

Bane snapped his head around. "You know about that," it wasn't a question.

"I saw you eye-balling his photograph last night, so I dig some more digging while I was at the office." his dark eyes never left the road as he spoke, "Turns out that before he came to America he was part of a research team working in Santa Prisca, testing Venom on convicts to make super soldiers for the state. In other words I know he experimented on you in prison."

Bane groaned in defeat, but he had to give his rival this small victory.

"Yes," he admitted, "I saw him while I was incarcerated. He and the other insects killed countless inmates to create Venom. When they got to me they had become arrogant, overconfident in their position. But when I escaped the dogs soon ran. Once I made it my priority to find them."

"for revenge." Batman suspected.

"To make sure they did not share the secret of Venom with anyone else. But this one alluded me. When I saw his name on the papers I knew Ra's wanted him because of Venom and if he has it there's no telling what he'll do." he rubbed his brow and sighed, "I had hoped you wouldn't figure this out."

"What did you expect, Bane," Batman smirked coolly, "That you was going to kill two birds with one stone and leave me none the wiser to your intentions. Its like you don't know me at all."

"Does this devoid our contract?" Bane inquired.

"No, we still need to find them and figure out what they're planning, if they're using Venom I'll need you're help. but I can't let you kill Dr Cooper,even if he deserves it. When we find him, he's going to prison for his crimes. If anything happens to him before then" he said casting a wary sideways glance, "Then the deals off."

The Mason and Son slaughterhouse was a real piece of the 19th century. Brown brick, tall windows on all sides, slate roof and no corrugated metal anywhere. Back in the day it was a booming industry with lots of work to offer, until a foot and mouth outbreak caused it to go bankrupt. The city council never got around to selling the property, and rather than maintain it they let it rot. The windows were broken and falling out, slate slabs were missing, hidden in the frosty undergrowth, the pipes and drains were rusted through, the wooded doors that were once a vibrant shade of blue was now faded and chipped away with evidence of woodworm.

A demolition charge would have been a kindness.

Batman inspected the main entrance first, of course the doors were all chained and padlocked shut to keep the squatters out. Upon closer inspection the Dark Knight saw a grate in the wall above the door, using his grappling claw Batman manages to wrench the old grate off its bolts. It hit the floor with a crash. Quietly they climb into the ventilation system. the vent was tight and offered little room to move, crawling silently was no easy feat especially for a man of Bane's size.

They crawl around for a while until they come to another grate, and after kicking it off the two men jump down into a dark, drafty space.

Batman ventured a guess, "This must be the old livestock holding cell."

The air was thick with dust, the odour of the animals they kept there still lingered. They sneak out through the first door they see, following the employee corridor into the main slaughtering room. A great empty room with grime covered walls, concrete beams with cracks all over, a narrow corridor for the cattle to walk along, and at the end of it an overhead conveyor belt with rusty wires to carry them the rest of the way.

The first thing Bane found unusual about this room was that the overhead lights were all on, every window and missing brick was boarded up with steel sheets so no light could escape.

"The good doctor didn't want the world to see this."

Then a low buzzing made Bane's ear prick up, he followed it through the room but remained cautious.

 _It only appears no one knows I'm here._

The buzzing got louder, like a wasp ready to sting, Bane stopped just outside the slaughter room, the buzzing and the lights in the hallway lead him towards a large sliding metal door in the wall. A puddle of melting ice on the floor and the faded warning signs told Bane that this was the cold storage room and the buzzing was likely coming from the conductor inside.

Batman joined Bane by the door, scrutinising it suspiciously.

"Now what would Dr Cooper be keeping in there?" he though out loud.

"Let us see." Wasting no more time Bane grabbed the padlock and with a powerful twist snapped it off and dropped it in the puddle. Then he took the handle and yanked the steel door across with a rattle. As the fridget air hit him and he peered into the darkness, he couldn't see it he but he knew he recognised the unmistakeable stench of death.

Batman stepped in after him to hit the light switch by the door. It flicked on and Batman grimaced in silent dread.

Laid out on the floor and hanging off the meat hooks in perfect rows were bodies wrapped in black trash bags, like grotesque cocoons.

Stepping deeper inside for a closer look both men breathed in the sight. Batman and Bane were no strangers to death, to see it here filled Bane with a morbid curiosity.

 _Where do these men fit into the Demon's plan? What purpose did their deaths serve?_

Batman however was of a different disposition, though he had seen death many times over the course of his life, time did not dulled the shock. Bane could see it still affected him strongly.

 _Good. Get angry, rage is a powerful motivator._

Bane ripped open one of the bags on the floor, the body inside was male, strong, and frozen stiff. old lacerations on his ashy face and a broken nose showed he liked to fight. Turning his body around on the hook revealed Venom imports implanted in the back of the head just like Bane. The skin around the mechanism was still healing so the surgery must have been recent.

He opened a few more, Batman inspected each body, he called Alfred and asked him to identify them for any possible links.

It was evident that each body was male, muscular and they all had the same Venom mechanisms implanted shortly before they died. Each bag had a file attached to it, scribbled writing detailing the victims' physicality including name, age, 'exposure period' and time of death. And all were marked as 'Failed'.

Alfred got back with link, "most of them are in the GCPD database;" Batman related to Bane, " Squatters, street toughs, repeat offenders. He's using convicts and addicts as test subjects." Batman grimaced in disgust. He tapped his cowl, changing the vision in his cowl for a better look inside the body.

Bane pulled the note off one of the hanging bags, skimming through the details.

 _It must have been important for the doctor to keep these details._

"The tag lists cause of death as cardiac arrest caused by intense stress."

Batman coughed a dry chuckle devoid of humour, "Not surprised, this man's heart practically burst. There's all the usual signs of Venom addiction, but I doubt Venom alone was enough to kill him, there might have been something else mixed in with it."

Suddenly Batman leapt.

"You hear that?" he whipered.

Bane nodded, it was faint but sharp like a metal cup hitting the floor.

The duo got out the storage room and closed the door. Following the sound down the hall to another door marked 'the packing room', where the meat was prepared for dispatch.

The door to the room was new and made of metal, it also had a high tech lock. Batman hacked it with his gadget while Bane prepared to storm in and take who ever was inside by surprise.

The door opened.

What was once the packing room had been converted into a make-shift laboratory. Everything was cleaned sterile. Top of the line equipment, surgery tools, computers systems, stainless steel tables with more dead bodies under cotton sheets.

Batman went to check the bodies, he pulled the sheet off the face of one of them, the same condition as the others, venom imports in the skull, rhigamortis hasn't set in yet. This was done today and he died within hours.

Bane circled the room, looking at the equipment, he stops at the computer and reads the file on the screen. It's another file like the ones on the bags in the cooler but its not finished.

Ten an eerie green glow catches his attention, he leans up and follows it to the corner.

It's the same chemical drums from the security footage of the dock, he knocks on the drum, alerting the Batman.

"So here's the Venom, and that next to it, is that...?"

"Straight from the Pits of the Himalayan Mountains." Bane removed the lid to inspect the contents inside, it was indeed the Lazarus Formula.

"Check the computer." Bane instructed.

Batman went over to the work bench and brought up all the files he could find and downloading them onto his flash drive for later analysis.

He tapped his finger on the table, drawn into the screen. "It seems that Cooper was trying to combine Venom with the Lazarus Formula to strengthen its restorative properties, this new formula he calls 'The Phoenix' only barely resembles the original substances."

He click on another file, the documents had the Gotham Police Department watermark, "He's been using files from the GCPD criminal database to find suitable test subjects for his experiments."

"But the pits only work if a person is injured or near death," Bane interjected, he knew early in his mission that he needed to know everything he could about the pits if he was going to destroy them all.

"If a healthy man jumps into the pit the shock will kill him."

"And it killed all of them too." Batman muttered solemnly, looking back to the mortuary slab.

Suddenly there came another noise, like a faint shuffling, Batman kept typing away while Bane went off in search of the source. Silent like a wolf stalking round the lab, he edged around a stainless steel locker by the loading bay.

Suddenly without warning he ripped the door off the hinges and reached inside, revealing a terrified man in a surgical apron, yelping in panic. He yanked him up high off the ground in triumph, then slammed him down on a gurney.

"Hola Dr Cooper. It's been a while."


	9. Chapter 8 Doctor's Orders

Beneath his skull like mask Bane grinned with malevolent satisfaction.

The frightened Dr Cooper kicked and flailed about in his hand like a trapped sparrow, his bloody latex fingers pryed desperately at his throat. Bane snatched Coopers hands away and held them tightly above his head so now he could only plead in choked, wheezing breaths.

"Please. Don't kill me."

Bane leaned in close to Cooper's emaciated face. Catching his red eyed reflection in his prisoners eyes.

"no más correr pequeño hombre, hablar!"

Cooper tried to look away, perhaps beleiving if he closed his eyes this monster would disappear, but he wouldn't. Death had him by the throat.

Having enough Batman sprang in and commanded his partner to stop. "Bane let him go, Now!"

But Bane ignored and only pressed down harder, making Cooper gag out a cry. So Batman struck. He lept behind Bane and wrapped his arm out his neck, pulling him off balance.

"I WON'T ASK TWICE!" he warned.

Distracted and struggling to breathe Bane begrudgingly pulled away, releasing the scared doctor and stepping back. Satisfied Batman unwrapped his arms from Bane's neck.

"We can't question him if his larynx is crushed."

Cooper gripped the steel tool table, shaking, light-headed and sore from the ordeal. He peered over to his assaulter, Bane's imposing stature blocked the route to the exit door, and the Batman loomed over from behind, making any attempt to run impossible.

"What's the meaning of this intrusion?" Cooper gasped indignantly, rubbing his throat.

Bane smirked, it was almost comical, watching this stick-man try to maintain a veneer of dignity, as though he were a surgeon in his studio rather than a AWOL chemist in a makehift mortuary.

"We have some questions for you about Venom and the Demon's Head." Bane replied. "And you will not leave until they are answered."

"What Venom," Cooper asked, "what are you talking about, who are you?"

"Come now Doctor, do you honestly not recognise me," Bane lifted up his mask to reveal himself the doctor, upon setting his bloodshot eyes on the man under it Cooper became paralysed with renewed terror.

"You."

The memories of those days on the Rock flooding back to him, carrying with them the terrible promise of their consequences.

Batman stepped toward, "We know you're working for Ra's Al Ghul," he accused, "Penguin has been shipping Venom from Santa Prisca into the city on his orders. You spiked it with the fluid from the Lazarus Pit, injected it into these people and killed them for your experiments."

"What the... that is ubsurd, they're cadavers!" he stuttered, clinging to hold onto the lie.

"We have you on camera picking those drums up from the dock." Barked Batman, fiercely pointed at the drums in the corner, dripping with the tainted liquid. "We have documents detailing your movements for the past month."

"And a witness who can place you in Santa Prisca and Tibet where you acquired your other materials." Bane added.

"Who'd believe you?" Cooper snapped.

"We also have all you're research backed up and stored. All in all your situation is looking very grim."

With all the evidence stacked against him, not to mention being caught in the act with a prestine collection of corpses, Cooper could not deny it or attempt to justify it, he just shifted on the spot between a rock an a hard place.

Batman pressed on, "What does the Phoenix Formula do and why does Ra's want it?" he demanded.

"No." Cooper blurted out finally, nervously running a hand through his greasy hair, "If I tell you I'm a dead man, he has eye's everywhere!"

"You're a dead man if you don't start talking," Bane warned, cracking his knuckles as he loomed closer, "What is the Demon planning?"

Desperate Cooper turned to Batman who only crossed his arms, offering no sign of intervening.

So he relented. "Alright, I'll talk. He came to me at Star Labs; he said he needed my knowledge of Venom for his project and he wasn't gonna take no for an answer, I didn't want to but he said he'd kill me if I refused."

Bane only sneered, unimpressed by the worm's attempt to garner sympathy.

 _Ra's is a master of manipulation. He discovers what you want most and then convinces you that he is the path to it. Death threats dont usually come until his patience meets its limit._

At the Batman's urging Cooper carried on. "He believed something in it could be added to the pit to make it stronger but he couldn't figure out the formula without me."

"So Ra's wants to enhance the Lazarus Pits to make himself able to even live longer between uses?" Batman said.

Cooper nodded.

Beneath the cowl Batman's face began to fall under the weight of the truth.

"He took me to the pit, and when he entered it and I saw how it changed him, made him younger, stronger, it was incredible," the Doctor smiled, the memory seeming to ease his anxious mind, he slipped over to the computer, still under the watchful eye of his captors, letting his hands rub up and down the desk.

"How could I describe it, the elixir of life, but it was so delicate, it could only be used once and then that was it. But, I hypothesised that with a new strain of Venom and other chemical agents the pit could retain itself and perhaps even make its healing effects permanent."

Bane whispered, "Permanent?"

"Imagine it," Cooper said, his grey eyes wide and full of passion, "I could achieve true immortality, an Infinity Pit, the fountain of eternal youth made real!"

Horrified, Batman turned to Bane who looked back at him in astonishment. Ra's had been around for centuries and committed countless atrocities in his crusade. The Lazarus Pits were the only thing that kept him going, they were his strength and his weak point. But a pit that could keep him alive forever, Batman could never contain him, nor could Bane slay him. He would outlive them both.

"And I am this close, soon I will have the formula perfected, the pit will be made anew, Ra's Al Ghul will become truly immortal and I will be a legend!"

 _Poor deluted fool._

Suddenly a great explosion ripped the steel sheet off the window and sent it flying over their heads, clear aross the lab and crashing into the wall.

Batman bellowed, "GET DOWN!"

The window frame lit up under a hail of gunfire. Everyone fell to the floor, crawling under the tables and gurneys for cover. Above them glass beakers shattered, papers ripped and scattered like birds, corpses bled again.

Opening his eyes Batman watched the mayhem, planning to move the second the magazines empty. Until a grenade drops into his sights and changes his mind.

Thinking fast Batman reached out and grabbed Cooper's arm, he pulls him in and wraps his cape around them.

"Take Cover!"

Quickly Bane grabbed the gurney above him and flipped it over as a sheild.

The grenade detonated, the deafening shock wave sents everyone back.

Ears ringing, head pounding, Bane climbed to his feet. The lab is desimated, everything in it is destroyed. The floor is charred black, Batman is still down, Bane looks up to the window, suddenly remembering himself he stumbled toward the loading bay, ingoring the pain under his skin he kicked down the door and stepped out into the cold winter air.

The onslaught seemingly over, Batman got up and carried Dr Cooper out the lab behind Bane. The explosion rattled everyone, Batman hissed in pain, the cape protected him from the worst of the shock but shrapnel still managed to pass through the cape to the weaker parts of his armour, he could feel them with every move. Cooper was in no better state, bleeding from the head and having passed out cold.

Out in the open Batman activated him intercom, "Alfred called Commissioner Gordon, and tell him to bring an ambulance!"

" _They're on the way, sir. Are you alright_?" Alfred replied deeply concerned.

"I'm fine, Dr Cooper is out cold, we were ambushed."

Setting Cooper down on the ground Batman looked around for Bane, to his relief Bane didn't go far, he stood straight looking up to the rooftops in the direction of the gunfire.

On the ajacent industrial warehouse he saw them just as he hoped, it was just a flicker of a shadow in the moonlight, and it was enough to get him on the chase.

"Bane. Don't." He cried but to no avail, Bane was gone.

Bane climbed the fire escape in lightning speed to the roof. As he reached it the shadows flew off to the next roof, leaving only spent shells behind them. Begging Bane to follow.

His ears still ringing, bleeding and heart pounding in his head he pushed on through, he could not allow himself to lose them now. He sprang to them, matching them step for step, leap for leap. He would not lose them tonight.

He was getting closer, he knew it, he could see their uniforms, all black, covering everything except the eyes. No insignia.

Suddenly Bane, oblivious to all but what ran ahead of him, was knocked down into the gravel, startled and infuriated he rolled onto his feet ready to face his attacker. Like Bane the asailant was strong and tall in stature, he was clothed intirely in black, identical to the escaping assassins except for an oriental sword tied across his back and a blank, white mask that hid all but his eyes, one that was most familiar to Bane. It was the mask of the Demon's personal body guard.

"Ubu." Bane hissed, "Is the old demon so fragile he has to send his lapdog to bite me."

"Blasphemer, you deserve worse for interfering in the great Ra's Al Ghuls plans."

 _the two men stood poised to fight. Ubu struck first, quickly drawing his scimitar and taking a powerful swing intent on severing Bane's head from his neck. Bane ducked in time but was then met with another stroke flying down across his shoulder, he barely managed to dodge it and instead received a slash down his arm instead. Seizing his moment he crouched down then lept up to tackled his opponent, pushing him back toward the edge of the roof, punching him in the ribs, but then Ubu grabbed Bane by the shoulders, using bane's force against him he twisted himself out of his grip and threw him down instead. While Bane was down Ubu mercilessly kicked and pummelled him until he managed to slip out of his reach, he then took another swing of his sword barely missing his chest._

" _Like an stupid animal, charging in with no real plan to win. You were truly unworthy of the Demon's praise."_

 _At that moment Bane noticed the other assassins closing in around him, having returned, rifles in hand prepared to assist in dispatching Bane. He turned away and got back to his feet, focused on the fight. But Ubu backed out of the ring._

" _You deserve to suffer but we cannot afford to waste time on you."_

 _Bane looked around, each man's gun was aimed at him, he tried to find a weak spot for him to escape through. But then the roof was engulfed in a thick screen of black smoke._

" _Its him again!" exclaimed one of the assassins. "The Bat!"_

 _Bane made his move, croughing low he snuck up and grabbed one of the startled men by the neck then gave him a vicious blow to the head before turning to the next one and did the same thing. The smoke slowly cleared, with better vision Bane moved faster to attack first before he was seen. While he enjoyed the surprise attack Bane also noticed the grunts and moans of men he wasn't beating down, aswell as the flicker of the moonlight on a shining cowl._

" _Retreat!" Ubu ordered. Having lost the advantage of numbers Ubu ordered his men to flee._

 _Bane caught the group making their escape, he called out to his partner I the dark, "Quickly, before we lose them!"_

So focused on catching up Bane almost didn't see Ubu throw something over his shoulder into the smoke, as he got closer he saw it was a cluster of grenades.

In a moment of pure instinct Bane leapt back and swung over the side of the warehouse, clinging to the window ledge, Batman followed suit.

The explosives went off, He heard the ear-shattering ring and felt the vibrations slipping into his clutching fingers over his bloody body down to his toes.

Bane climbed back up onto the roof, and of all the pain he sustained that night none stung him more than having to stand and watching the assassins vanish into the night, leaving only a charred crater and the bodies of the men who didnt escape in time.

Unable to contain his anger any longer Bane threw back his head and roared out his impotent rage. Cursing the Demon, his followers and his own carelessnes. He cannot hope to follow his would-be killers now.

His ears finally stopped ringing Bane could listen to the night, sirens are blarring, getting louder. With nothing to follow Bane and Batman headed back to the abattoir.

From the cover of the roof they watched the police scurry about like ants around the smoking slaughterhouse. The attack was relatively light taking out only the windows and the labrartory inside, though perhaps now the council would be insented enough to demolish the old building.

Dr Cooper was still out cold, Bane spotted the medics strapping him to a gurney and loaded it into an ambulance. He was lucky to survive the blast but for now his worries are far from over. Solemnly Bane watched the coroner and his team as they brought out the dead in their plastic shells, there were too many for one van alone, the coroner would need to call for several more before the night was through, and they havent even found the bodies on the roof yet.

Finally Bane broke the silence, "I thought you would have stayed with Cooper."

"I left him in the car for safe keeping, and your welcome."

Bane sighed, "the lab, did anything survive?"

"Gordon's team should be running through it all night, you're lucky I managed to save this," Batman replied pulling out the flash drive.

"Cooper will live?"

"He's stable for now, they'll taking him to Gotham General to take care of the bleeding and remove the shapnel. My guess is he raised the alarm and Ra's told him to take shelter in the locker while his thugs blew us to kingdom come. Until you found him."

"And now the Demon knows we're on his trail, he'll be harder to find and he'll be huntings us!"

"We still have Dr Cooper and his research notes." Batman pointed out, watching the ambulance oull away, "Gordon will have his men guarding Cooper around the clock until they get him transferred the GCPD. He's got a lot to answer for. Lets go, there's nothing more we can do here."

"I say we go the hospital, I still need to know more." Bane urged.

"He can wait until tomorrow, come on, Alfred will want to see your arm."


	10. Chapter 9 Being the Bad Guy

Back at the Batcave, Alfred carefully finished preparing the medical bay, everything around him reeked of disinfectant an anxiety. It was early in the morning, the sun had only just risen, when the Batmobile flew in. Alfred rushed down the stairs to find Batman and Bane covered in rumble and blood.

To his great relief Batman was less wounded than anticipated, but the cape was near shredded and the suit was in need of repairs.

Between the two of them Bane took the brunt of the ordeal; having no armour to deflect stray bullets or scimitars.

Reluctant and repulsed at first Alfred, at Bruce's request, agreed to treat Bane first, not doing so would go against his training as an army medic and as a host. So with a stiff upper lip he lead Bane to the take a seat while he inspected the damage. The biggest and most prominent being a deep, clean and nasty cut sweeping along Bane's forearm, he had wrapped it up with his mask to stem the bleeding.

Meanwhile Bruce, shedding his cowl, slowly and achingly sat down at the Bat-computer and inserted the flash drive, setting straight to work uploading the files he collected from Dr Coopers laptop. Anything to keep his mind off the shrapnel under his skin.

While Alfred was grateful his oversized patient kept quiet when he poured the stinging disinfectant into the wound before stitching it up, from under his sharp nose he caught Bane's brooding stare, piercing far into space, and knew from experience it could be cause for concern.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked Bane.

Bane didn't move a muscle, "I should have known they'd try to catch me off guard." he muttered, "I was careless. And it has cost me."

Alfred tutted, running the needle through, "You ought to count your blessings," he assured, "At least you made it back in one piece. More or less. It seems they didn't count on Batman coming to your defence." tying off the stitches, he then put down the needle and reached for a roll of bandages.

"Indeed," Bane nodded, though he didn't look Alfred in the eye, instead he kept his sights straight ahead, focusing on the fire in his arm. "Ra's Al Ghul will not be please with such a poor execution. Should any of them survive his temper I doubt they'll repeat their mistake."

"'Execution' being the operative word," Alfred joked dryly.

Once he finished the wrappings Alfred began treating the smaller wounds around Bane's body.

Then finally it was finished, he put down his tools and removed his gloves with a slight snap.

"There. That should do you for now."

Bane looked at Alfred's handy work, giving him a curt nod of approval before he got up and walked out. Grabbing his shirt on the way.

"Don't strain your arm," Alfred called after him.

Across the cave Bruce was immersed in his work, the adrenaline high was starting to wear off, and the pain and lack of sleep was starting to creep up on him, it still didn't stop him working.

"You should let your valet look at you. Before you get an infection." Bane walked up for a closer look at the monitor.

"I take it you're feeling better." Bruce asked.

Bane shrugged, "Merely a flesh wound. I'll feel even better when I get my hands around Ubu's neck."

Bruce smirked, "No injury too small to avenge? Maybe this will cheer you up; at least now you know what Ra's wanted with Dr Cooper and the drums of Venom."

Bane gripped the desk, "A pit to grant eternal life. I've been hunting those damned pits for years. If they get the formula right, and if he uses it..."

"He won't. Not without Cooper's formula, and the laptop was destroyed in the blast."

"And you don't think Ra's knows he's in police custody, that he won't come and get him back?"

"Gordon's got his best men watching him. While he's in the hospital we should take advantage of the information we have."

Bruce brought up everything he could find on the flash drive; research notes, chemical inventory, detailed accounts of each experiment, all of Coopers erratic crazed thoughts on screen.

"With any luck we may get ahead of their next move."

"I know his next move," Bane stressed matter-a-factly. "The assassins' will go back to Ra's and tell him what has happened; when he learns we've are on his trail he'll want to move his operations out of the city, then he'll send his underlings after us for getting too close."

"Funny you should say that," Bruce replied, clicking on a document and expanding it fully. "These are some of the formulas taken from another laboratory in Santa Prisca, It doesn't say where exactly they came from but this could be where the Venom was being made. It looks like Cooper was exchanging data with the manufacturers to help the Venom bond better with the Lazarus pit, when the samples didn't work and the subjects died they would changed it and tried again.

Bane was intrigued, "Interesting, what's your point?"

"You've still got connections in Santa Prisca?"

Bane suppressed a snigger, "I have connections everywhere."

"Get it touch with them, see if they can find out where the Venom was coming from, if you're right and Ra's does make a move this could be our best bet where."

Bane pondered for a minute then nodded, "It could prove useful. I'll see what I can do."

From the back Alfred cleared his throat, "The surgery's ready for you now, sir."

"All right, Alfred," Bruce nodded, getting up and wincing. As he passed Bane he added, "I wouldn't wait too long to make that phone call."

Alfred lead Bruce down the stairs to the surgery.

"I take it you wont be leaving the mansion with this workload." Alfred whispered, "Shall I call to cancel your engagements?"

"Thank you Alfred but no, I'll call her."

Bane's ear pricked up, "Her?"

"Nothing to do with you, I'm sure." Alfred replied surlily, before carrying his master onwards.

Since Bruce was going to be busy having the shrapnel removed from his back, Bane decided he should look through the files himself and perhaps deduce the location of this other laboratory himself. This however proved fruitless. No clues were given as to the whereabouts of the lab; Santa Prisca was only a small island but it offered plenty of hiding places. So he read through the other files hoping he'd could find something useful in them. From his seat Bane also kept his ears open to the snippets of conversation playing out across the cave.

"The lady has been very persistent," Alfred said quietly, slipping on a new pair of latex gloves, "She's been asking about you, again. She's patient. But I fear that patience is running dry."

Bruce, laid out on his stomach, sighed sleepily, and every so often would make a noise as Alfred plucked the debris shards out of his back.

"Yeah. Ow. I know, I promised I would see her before the show. Ah. But I can't, not with Ra's on the move. Ah."

 _The show. It's tonight._

"You know I'd be happy to take care of the details, while you make your appearances. Anything to get you out of the mansion during the day."

"Very funny. But this is getting too dangerous, it may be time to break things off."

Alfred frowned, "She wont like it."

"Neither will I but it needs to be done."

"Why?" Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing, "you don't have to push her away. You don't need to build more walls."

"It's for the best." Bruce declared.

Knowing Bruce was adamant in his decision Alfred solemnly gave up, going back to focusing on his duties.

It took well over an hour but Alfred was finally finished. At around eight o'clock Bruce picked up his cell phone and speed dialled a number. Over at the computer Bane sat motionless, listening intently to every word he could.

Bruce cleared his throat "Hey Marie," he chirped cheerfully, "Listen, I'm going to have to take a rain check on brunch today, I meant to tell you sooner... I know but it can't be helped... the board of directors won't take time off."

Bane rolled his eyes.

 _What a performance._

He couldn't hear the woman on the other end of the line but from Bruce's expressions it was clear she wasn't pleased with the change of arrangement. As Bruce listened to her responses the whole cave grew eerily quiet.

"Marie?...I'll still see you at the show tonight...I promise I'll make it up to you... Okay... Bye." he hung up, and drooped over the bench. "She took that well."

"This is becoming an ugly habit, and one that does not reflect well on you at all, Sir."

"Alfred, we both knew what we were getting into. If it keeps her out of this, I'll be the bad guy."

Alfred shook his head, "Homicidal madmen you can understand, women on the other hand are a different matter."

Bruce made his way back up to the computer, Alfred followed closed behind him. Bane was still seated, half-heartedly ruminating over the victims' case files.

"Shall I prepare some breakfast, Sir." Alfred asked.

"Yes thank you Alfred," Bruce nods.

Bane gets up to leave too. "I've seen all I need to see, now I shall make that phone call, I'll let you know what they find but I make no promises."

Bane followed close behind Alfred. Climbing up the stairs, up to the trapdoor and out into the study. Once they were out in the hallway Bane could speak freely.

"You know you're master well, tell me," he said, "Why does Wayne keep these women hanging on if he can't keep them?"

Alfred kept walking, straight and composed. "That's his _personal_ business."

Bane prodded further, "Oh I see, all part of the charade; man like him is meant to be seen with models, movie stars, its expected. He can have any woman he wants, but does he never have time to enjoy them. It is how you say, 'all work and no play'."

Alfred flashes him a dark look, "You assume a lot about things you know nothing about. For your own good just stay out of it. We have enough trouble as it is." he warned.

With that said Alfred stormed off into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Bane decided to go upstairs to his suite for some privacy. locking the door behind him, he fished his travelling bag out of the wardrobe and pulled out his phone.

He dialled a number and to his relief the response was immediate. "Bird, It's me."

" _Hey boss!" A_ Boston man cheered on the other end in excitement _, "Its been a long time, what's going on?"_

"Get the team ready, I have an important job for you."

" _Oh, Okay, yeah what do you need?"_

"Someone is producing Venom on _my_ island. They are in league with Ra's Al Ghul. Look around, find out who is making it and keep an eye out for any foreigners that could be working for the Demon. Anything you find report back to me immediately."

" _You got it. I'll be in touch."_ Then the line went dead.

Alone, with nothing else to do, Bane stripped off and climbed into the shower, washing off the grime but careful not to aggravate his wounds. In the hot revitalising water Bane could organise his thoughts.

First and foremost, if Ra's becomes fully immortal there would be no more need for the Lazarus pits. And he could forget about destroying the rest of them. Doctor Cooper said he was close to completing the formula but now his research has been confiscated and he's under police watch while he recovers. He needs to go to the hospital and question Cooper further without Bruce getting in his way. And he needs to do it now, now that Ra's is likely mobilising against him.

He steps out the shower and wipes off the mirror and sees his reflection, bruised and battered; a lacerated arm stitched and red marks all over his body. And then there were the innumerable scars Bane accumulated over his lifetime. Mementos of his fights in prison, his climb to the top of Gothams criminal underworld, and every meeting with the Batman since. His whole life he has fought. Sometimes losing, sometimes winning, but always learning. And now he faces the possibility of an enemy he cannot defeat. Cannot break.

He laid out on the bed, exhausted. Staring up at the blank ceiling.

 _What can I hope to do now?_

 _Wait, this could be a great opportunity._

If he could get a sample of the Phoenix Formula he could become immortal. He could destroy the rest of the formula and the Lazarus Pits, leaving Ra's mortal and vulnerable. He could fight the Demon at his weakest and finally kill him, then he can take charge of the league of assassins. Who could oppose him?

He could kill Batman and take Gotham for himself. He'd be ruler of a vast criminal network, an empire of crime, and no one could stand against him.

But he mustn't let on what he's thinking, this alliance with the Batman is still fragile at best. So as far as Batman knows his ultimate motive is the end of the Demon and that's it. For now.

As the sun shun through the windows Bane smiled, feeling happy, hopeful even. Getting up and picking out his suit for the day, he began to occupy his mind with the plans to take him to immortality.

For most of the morning Bruce worked down in the Cave on the computer. Bane, having dressed in his civilian clothes, came down to help however he was able; he received brief messages from Bird and relayed them to Bruce, but all were leads that went nowhere. Coper still hadn't regained consciousness so for now they could only wait, and he preferred to wait in privacy.

He got to make himself breakfast once Alfred vacated the kitchen, he did not care for his company. He stayed in his room, occupying his time with meditation and exercise.

Then, around 10 o'clock, Bane heard a humbling coming from outside the window. He got up from the floor, looked out the window and saw a little silver car pulling up to the mansion. It stopped at the gate and the door opened; a woman stepped out in a black poncho and a felt hat. She said something to the driver then marched up to the front door. From the way she walked it looked like she was on a war path.

Bane wanted a closer look. He grabbed his white shirt, rushed out the door, flew down the hallway, then stopped, hid against the wall at the top of the staircase just as the doorbell rang.

From the other corridor leading to the study Alfred appeared and walked briskly to the door. Bane watched, carefully hidden out of sight, as Alfred opened the door.

"Miss Kelly, what a pleasant surprise" he smiled.

but Marie was in no mood for pleasantries.

She stepped forward slowly, removing her hat. Her voice was calm, restrained, but through her eyes Alfred saw thunder clouds and the storm was just rolling in.

"Never mind about the pleasant surprise, Mr Pennyworth, where is he?"

"Master Bruce? I'm afraid he's engaged at the moment, a rather important legal matter overseas needed his attention, did you not get his phone call this morning?"

"Oh, I did," she gritted through her flushed lips, slipping in through the doorway, not waiting for an invitation. "I just thought I'd pop up and see him, so he can tell to my face for a change, I think he owes me that much. Surely Bruce Wayne can spare a minute for his _girlfriend_."

Marie's angry blue eyes darted around the manor, across the forayer and up the staircase, where Bane hid.

"He's in the study, right?" She asked calmly.

Dumbstruck Alfred nodded, unsure but prepared for if she moved.

"OI, BRUCE!" she barked suddenly, the words echoed off the walls and down the hallway, catching both Alfred and Bane by surprise. "I want a word with you. Now. Come on, come on get out here you feckless coward!"

She started moving down to the study, Alfred rushed up and took Marie by the shoulders firmly, trying to sooth her temper while pulling her back to the door. "Miss Kelly, please, this wont help," he pleaded.

Marie shook him off indignantly. She was clearly very upset and wanted answers, Alfred knew he needed too calm her down and defuse the situation before it escalated.

He spoke calmly, like to a child having a tantrum. "I understand you may feel upset but interrupting Bruce while he's working will not make matters any better."

His efforts seemed to have some effect on her, but only just. Marie took a deep breath, her face awash with frustration, weariness and shame.

"He can't do this any more Pennyworth," she protested, "I've had enough. This behaviour, this game is just exhausting."

 _Game?_

"Your anger is justified, but understand his work is very demanding, he's not doing this to deliberately hurt you."

"So he's accidentally do it?"

Alfred reached out for her shoulder, "No, I assure you, even if he cant see you now, he will be on time for your début."

But Marie shook her head sombrely, "Because that's were the camera's are."

"Alright, why don't you come with me to the kitchen and I make you some tea?"

"No thank you, I think I better just go. And you know what else Mr Pennyworth, tell Bruce not to bother coming tonight, its not like he wants to watch me anyway. In fact I'll tell him now," she spun around and snapped, "Bruce, don't bother coming!"

Then she turned back, head high and walked out the door, her poncho wafting on the breeze, "Maybe he thinks he can afford to waste my time, but I can't afford to keep waiting on him. Good day Mr Pennyworth."

And she was gone. Alfred closed the door behind her, rubbing his brow, then headed back to the study with a heavy mind.

At the top of the stairs Bane had long abandoned his hiding spot.

Marie trekked across the pebble driveway back to the car. Then suddenly the door opened again, Marie looked and there was Bane in his jacket and coat.

"Señorita." he greeted.

Marie squinted, dabbing her damp eyes, not quite believing who it was, "Hello. Mr Dorrance. I was expecting someone else," she replied nervously.

"So I heard."

Not aware she had an audience Marie became very embarrassed, raking a hand through her flowing locks, "Oh God. I'll admit, that wasn't my finest moment, did he hear any of it?"

Bane shook his head, "If not the butler will tell him."

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked suspiciously.

"Wayne called me, he couldn't explain the details to the directors. " he said simply, walking across the driveway.

"Oh well, Any who, I was just leaving, Good day." She backed away toward the car.

"I was leaving too."

"Oh, You hoping to share a cab?"

"No, but I could give you a lift," Bane offered, "I'm driving by your hotel."

"Really. I don't know."

An awkward silence fell over them. Bane couldn't think why he offered to drive her in her current state, he had no real reason to do it and she had little reason to accept. He was waiting for her to say no but she was stuck, as if searching for the right response.

But then she surprised him, "Actually, you know what, sure. Give me a minute." She walked off to the cab, pulling out her purse from her handbag.

While she paid off the cab driver Bane rushed down to the garage. Moments later he drove up to the gate in the Aston.

Marie smiled seemingly impressed, "Oh very nice, You know I think Bruce has one of these."

Bane scoffed as he got out, "And every other car under the sun."

Marie walked around the car then asked slyly, "Do you also have the same number plates?"

 _She is sharper than I thought_.

"He allows me to borrow it when I'm in town."

"Fair enough." she shrugged dismissively, "Do you think he'll mind if I run my key along the door or would that be a bit excessive?"

Bane smirked a little, "Not when I'm still using it."

"Fine, I'll wait."

Bane opened the door for her to get inside, as she climbed in Bane peered over his shoulder, sensing a foreboding presence coming from the old mansion. Dismissing the feeling Bane climbed back into the drivers seat and started the car.

The car revved to life and shot off out the driveway to the main road. To Gotham.


	11. Chapter 10 Good Luck

An uncomfortable silence quickly fell inside the Aston. All daring seemed to had faded away the moment they pulled out of Wayne manor, now driver and passenger just sat side by side alone in eerie uncertainty.

The late morning sun was low in the sky and dazzling, Marie swapped her spectacles for a pair of bulbous sunglasses to keep out the glare. But while the eyes were hidden the sad brow remained unchanged.

Occasionally Bane switched his gaze from the traffic towards Marie to try and decipher what it was she was thinking. When she walked up to Wayne Manor to tell Bruce off Bane couldn't believe his luck, but after her outburst she became reserved and brooding, just staring out of the window watching the cars go by, the exhaust fumes bellowing off into the wind.

 _What going on in her head. Is she still thinking about Wayne._

Bane cleared his throat, "Am I taking you straight back to the hotel?"

"If you don't mind, please." Marie nodded. She opened her window a fraction to let the cold air in. The wind booming in his ears Bane noted that her cheeks were still red.

 _I must admit, it was quite the performance. She must have been holding that in for some time, and that phone call was the straw that broke the camel's back. If only Wayne had been above ground to hear it._

Bane could faintly feel the envelope with his ticket tucked in his coat pocket against his chest, but with all his focus on finding Ra's and Dr Cooper the idea of attending seemed increasingly problematic. Now he thought about it he actually wanted to go and watch her perform, if nothing else he was curious to see how she makes a living telling jokes, so he reasoned.

A cough breaks the silence, "Gotta say I wasn't expecting to see you before the show."

"Yes, I could say the same of you. I trust you are ready for tonight?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yeah. I should hope so, I've been waiting for this for long enough."

"I'm looking forward to it," Bane admitted, "Although I am sorry to hear you may have lost a patron."

Marie's lip curled in veiled disgust but she shrugged it off. "I'm not crying. Nah, something tells me he'll come. And I'll _rip_ the piss out of him properly, don't you worry about that."

 _Public humiliation, how diabolical. I can hardly wait._

"Its only fair. For as long as I've known him he's always been a very arrogant little fool in public."

"Yeah well I've been rather foolish myself," she sighed, "Listen its nice you offered to drive me and all, but I'm still pretty raw and I'd rather not talk about him, okay."

Bane nodded and focused on the road, as they were just turning off into the New Gotham District.

Marie switched on the radio for some background noise, flicking through the stations then settling on Jack Ryder's summary of the news. Mostly celebrity gossip, sports, traffic update and the weather. He even mentioned the fire at the abattoir, though luckily for Bane the details where left out. Then it turned to some catchy pop music which Marie turned off immediately.

"Bugger." She rubbed her temple, "Hate that song with a passion."

She then grabbed her handbag, pulled out her phone and started typing.

"Who are you texting?" Bane inquired.

"My manager. She been driving me up the wall all morning." Marie then dropped her phone back in the bag.

As Bane turned the wheel into Main Street the stitches in his arm pinched the tender skin, grimacing he switched to steering with his other hand.

At last the car finally pulled up to the steps of the Royal Hotel and Bane switched off the engine.

"We're here."

Unfastening her seat belt Marie turned giving Bane a grateful and sincere smile. "Thanks for the lift, love."

"De nada, I suppose you'll be getting back to work now."

Marie slumped back, "Um nah. You know what, I think I'm just gonna have some lunch and lounge around a bit. Maybe finish reading my book."

"The Art of War?"

"Ha. No but good memory."

"I listen." Bane lightly tapped the stirring wheel, he decided to test the waters, "I have an errand to take care of, but if you wanted I could come back and we could lounge together."

Marie's smile vanished. "You don't miss a beat, do you?"

She opened her door and slipped out, leering down over her sunglasses at Bane; who didn't know what to do.

"I just break it off with the most eligible bachelor... the _prince_ of Gotham and you think that you can just slide in like some smooth criminal, what the hell's wrong with you?"

Bane was speechless. Had he been too forward, too brash, what could he say now if she rejected him as well?

Then Marie started giggling, her teeth and eyes practically sparkled.

"Oh the look on your face." She laughed, removing her sunglasses. "I'm just fucking with you. But with all seriousness though, I'd like that."

"Really?" Bane was still bewildered, she nodded reassuringly, then he relaxed enough to let out a breath and start the car.

"Well first I have to see a friend at the hospital, but I will be back within an hour."

"That works for me." Marie stepped back, "Hurry back."

Bane pulled away. In the rear view mirror he saw Marie stood on the path waving him off.

 _Strange woman. Poco Loco._

15 minutes later Bane was looking across the street at Gotham General Hospital, he parked around the block then made his way to the front door. They slide apart automatically, inside Bane was met with a bustle of activity, nurses in blue uniforms tended to people around the waiting area, doctors rushed in and out the doors staring at their clipboards, a cleaner was mopping the floors with citrus scented disinfectant.

Bruce mentioned that there would be police on guard in the hospital, so Bane would look out for them and hopefully they would lead him to Cooper. He slipped casually pass the front desk, through the doors, then down the corridor to the staircase. Beside it was a list of floors and directions to the different wards. His first stop would be Intensive Care.

On the way down he passed an abandoned trolley with a vase of fresh tulips, and absent-mindedly took them before carrying on.

 _These should make me look less conspicuous. Just an ordinary man bringing a gift to a friend in pain._

It was just his luck that when passing the canteen Bane glimpsed inside and spotted a uniformed officer buying a coffee.

 _Bueno. I'm on the right trail._

He waited for the man to come out then followed behind from a safe distance straight into the Intensive Care ward, once inside he saw more officers in a group standing outside one of the rooms.

 _He must be in there._

Bane knew he would not get pass them without alerting the staff, so a direct attack was out of the question, but he was cunning. He turned back and went down the stairs. After he was done he decided to take the elevator back up to avoid the police. He got to the floor and the hallway outside was deserted.

 _A little fire in the Radiotherapy room should keep them occupied for a minute._

While they were distracted Bane walked in and closed the door, locking out the screeching fire alarm downstairs.

It was quiet, the blinds were drawn. The heart monitor recorded a soft rhythm of steady beats. In his cot Cooper slept almost death like. His bloody apron and latex gloves had been replaced with a thin blue gown and IV drip. His whole body was covered in bandages, all around his torso and brow, his arms were completely wrapped and one was in a full plaster cast, he looked nearly mummified. His unplastered hand was handcuffed to the bed so he wouldn't be leaving.

Bane silently knelt beside the bed. He was so close, he could kill him right there and no one could stop him. But not today, he needed him alive, for now.

He gently turned Cooper to the side, his bony back was also wrapped, slowly Bane peeled back the bandages, then fished out a small round device from his pocket and ever so carefully pushed it inside then closed the dressings back up again.

 _Now wherever you go, I will know where to find you._

The shadows through the blinds caught his attention. It was time he left. Through the corridors, down the stairs, pass the fire, he went completely unnoticed by the panicked staff.

He stepped out into the morning light and climbed back into the Aston.

Less than an hour since he set off Bane entered the foyer of the Royal Hotel.

With no sign of Marie, he was early, Bane took a seat in the lounge to wait. With time on his hand Bane started to take in the smaller details of his surroundings, the hotel was much more elegant from the inside. Dark green carpets with floral embellishments, polish marble pillars. Red wood and gold plated trimming around the front desk. Heavy influences from the nouveau and art Deco themes that were popular during the beginning of the last century. Though these things held no interest to Bane, it was Marie he was waiting for.

Bane had had a productive morning and was feeling very pleased with himself, now if Cooper went wondering off Bane could follow him right to the Demon and his Pit, Batman had no idea of his plans and to top it off Wayne's self righteous act of sabotage had push Marie closer to him without him knowing. He just needed to see her again before Wayne called him back to the mansion. He may not get to the show that night, so he should take the opportunity while he could.

The elevator opened and there she was. Fresh faced and smiling.

"Hello stranger."

She approach, Bane stood and extended his hand, "For you."

Marie was pleasantly surprised by Bane's gift. To see her smile and know it was because of him brought Bane immense pride.

"Oh wow, these are lovely, thank you. I wasn't expecting this."

"I just happen to see them, and I thought you'd like them."

"so what shall we do now?"

"Are you still hungry?"

"I'm famished."

"Let's go." Bane offered up his arm and together they stepped out into the city.

 _This has been a good day._


	12. Chapter 11 Breaking Bread

"So how's your amigo?" Marie asked, scooping sugar into her tea.

Bane watched as she daintily stirred it around, taking care not to make a sound by clicking the spoon against the cup.

 _Amigo? Ah yes Cooper._

"He's well, he should make a full recovery."

"That's good to hear, what happened to him, if you don't mind me asking?"

Bane shrugged, lying with relative ease, "He had a bad fall and fractured his arm."

Bane took in his new surroundings; when he asked Marie where she wanted to eat he didn't know what to expect, he might have assumed that she would chose a five star bistro in Gotham's higher district or even her original reservation, but instead he found himself sitting in a little Irish pub just around the corner from her hotel. All things considered Bane didn't mind. It was quiet and there weren't many people around to gawk at him. The shiny chestnut tables were worn and smelt like varnish, the shamrock green walls were covered with black and white photographs in vintage frames, the latest sports news was playing on the mute television above the bar. The waitress even offered a glass of water to keep the tulips fresh while they talked.

 _Perhaps this game Wayne has been playing has soured her taste for the high life. And to think I would have missed it if Wayne hadn't snuffed her._

Marie looked much more relaxed now, having changed out of her formal dress into something more casual. Blue shirt, long black cardigan, tight navy jeans and her signature black boots to complete the ensemble. The buckles making their soft little jingle as she tapped her feet.

Marie sipped calmly her at tea, "So how's life treating us today?"

"Good," Bane admitted, "Very good, in fact better. And yourself?"

"Oh me?" she chuckled dryly, "I've been better."

Bane mentally chastised himself, O _f course her altercation would still be fresh in her memory. Probably best to change the subject._

"Still searching for that souvenir for your nephew?"

"Again good memory, but no, I haven't had time. And no Batman sightings either?"

Bane shook his head.

"Too cold for him I'd imagine."

"Or too dark. I hear he likes to skulk around in the shadows."

"Yeah. I asked the crew at work about him; one of them reckons he saw Batman once."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah,"Marie nodded, putting her cup down ready to spin her story, "He works the lighting system, Greg, anyway this happened before Christmas, he was just leaving the bar, then suddenly Batman comes flying down out of nowhere, crashes onto his Voltswagon, looks him right in the eye, then takes off down the alleyway."

 _Humph, Sounds like him._

"And was he certain it was the Batman?"

"I don't know, but he hasn't skip his AA meetings since." She concluded, grinning inanely.

Her enthusiasm was charming, Bane grinned back to be polite. He reached out for his coffee mug but then recoiled painfully, the stitches in his bad arm started pulling again.

Noticing this Marie reached out to him. "Are you all right?"

Bane always told himself he was use to the pain, but that did not mean it didn't sting all the same. He just kept his head high and rubbed his arm to sooth it.

"It's nothing, I cut myself this morning," he lied dismissively.

The fact she looked genuinely concerned for him was touching.

Marie winced in disgust, "Oh dear. Why'd you do that?"

"I did not do it on purpose," Bane defended, "It was unavoidable."

Before she could probe him further Marie's ring-tone went off in her handbag. Excusing herself she pulled it out to check who it was, then promptly switched it off and through it back in the bag like an bad penny. From her look of piqued annoyance Bane could guess that it wasn't her manager.

"Wayne again, trying to make amends?"

Marie didn't reply, her gaze dropped down to the table and she started cracking her knuckles, like she was trying to work out a complex paradox in her head. Then she looked up to meet his eye.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"You sound like you know him; is he like this with all his girlfriends?"

This caught him off guard, this was no longer light banter, she needed the truth. But Bane wasn't sure how much he could give her without revealing too much about Bruce or himself. But for whatever reason, and to him it went against reason, he wanted to help her with her anguish. Maybe it was something in those big sad eyes.

He leaned forward to speak discreetly, the table groaned under his weight.

"In truth we don't socialise outside of work, we have our own lives and I try not to involve him. What I do know about him, that I can tell you, is that to him his career will always be his first concern, he has responsibilities he won't ignore, not for anyone."

"Fair enough," she granted, "I can understand that, he's a very important man, people depend on him, but does he really have no time for a relationship or does he enjoy stretching out this routine?"

"What do you mean by _routine_?" Bane inquired.

Marie bit her lip nervously. Then before she could explain the young waitress arrived with a plate of eggs and toast, and she tried to drop the conversation altogether.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter."

But alas, the warm aroma of buttered toast did little to dissuade Bane from the topic.

Marie grabbed a knife to cut up her toast, "So what have you been up to then, besides work?"

"Very little, this project requires a lot of attention."

"Careful," She raised a slice to her mouth, "You know all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"Is that how Wayne's been acting?"

She didn't even get to take a bite, her lip tightened up and she eyes darkened, "What the fuck did I just say?"

Bane blinked, catching another glimpse of the same thunder that blew open the doors of Wayne Manor.

Realising what she did Marie pulled back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

Bane raised his hand forgivingly, "No apologies. I know how you feel; working with him hasn't exactly been a fiesta either."

"Yeah I can imagine, but with all due respect Mr Dorrance, that's not really the same case is it?"

"But he is the same man, "he pressed, "You know, I admire you Marie. Most people wouldn't dare to call out a man like Bruce Wayne, let alone in his own home. I must admit there have been times I would have loved to have call him a - what did you say - 'feckless coward' and have done with consequences."

Marie seemed to grow, incredibly flattered the beauty mark above her lip started to twitch, "Really?"

Bane nodded.

"Well if you liked that I got a list I've been working on since last Tuesday," she joked, but again became sombre, "Oh Bruce, There must be a reason he's this way, so reclusive. Maybe he's in the closet."

Bane's eyes nearly popped out their sockets, "Que?"

"It was just a thought, I mean he's handsome, charming, dresses smartly, surrounds himself with women who fall at his feet only to step over them."

Bane covered his mouth, struggling to contain his amusement but it was too much, he had to laugh and he did deep and heartily. The idea that someone could draw such a conclusion so far from the truth was nothing short of hysterical.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Its just, I not sure about that, but you have a point, the man does have his secrets."

"Don't we all." muttered Marie dripping her toast in the bright orange yolk. "Speaking of secrets, how long have you been married?"

Bane spurted, almost choking on his coffee. "Que?"

Snickering impishly Marie passed him a napkin to dry himself off. "Just checking. You can never tell with some people. Being serious though do you have anyone special, girlfriend, significant other?"

Dabbing his face Bane slowly shook his head, "No. I don't have much contact with women."

"Really? We're about half the population."

He shrugged, "I had a very sheltered life. And my work requires me to move around, so I don't have time to look."

Arguably that wasn't a lie but to him it was certainly an understatement. Looking back at his life Bane wondered exactly how much he could claim to know of the fairer sex?

First there was his mother; poor and sickly, she perished in Pena Duro back when Bane was still very young, he could remember watching her, as a child, being lead out in a shroud and then thrown over the cliffs of Punto De Tiburon for the sharks, leaving him alone with neither hope or a name, just the lasting image of her face, life drained away by the prison walls. As he got older and learnt how to read he found the odd book that mentioned women but not in great detail. Sometimes he would hear stories from the other inmates, some lamented the women they would never see again, others cursed them for getting them locked away, and some would snigger and jeer about what they would do if they ever had a woman alone in their cell, things Bane could never repeat in good taste. It made him relieved that his poor mother died not having to endure such depravity.

And then there was Talia, the daughter of the Demon, his former betrothed. The memory of her alone made his blood boil. It reminded him of Ra's and the promises he made to give him not only an empire to rule but an empress to rule beside him. That was until he disowned Bane, and Talia dared to call him unworthy. A mere distraction. Second best.

Looking at her now Bane swore he could see something of Talia inside Marie. Both were beautiful, passionate and shown to have a fierce temper, but unlike Talia there was also humility, kindness and a playful nature, something a princess with inherited power didn't have.

No, Marie could never be like Talia, and he liked that.

"So you never had a chance to meet someone?" she asked.

Bane groaned rubbing his chin, "I did once, years ago, but it didn't last."

"Because of your career?"

"Because she loved someone else," he replied flatly.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Marie offered sympathetically.

"Don't be. Looking back now it never would have worked, we were not good together."

"Oh well, it happens. But like they say, _There's plenty of fish in the sea._ We just keep finding the crabs."

Bane chuckled, "Do you always crack jokes in serious conversation?"

She shrugged coyly, "It's a reflex."

"I must say... it does not feel so bad to laugh."

"Yeah. Inspiring laughter ain't too bad either." she raised her cup in salute, in turn Bane raised his own to clink them together.

They carried on talking over anything and nothing, but their cups soon emptied and while Bane still hadn't heard back from Bird, or Bruce, and it was still hours before Marie's show they both agreed it was time for them to leave. After Bane paid the waitress he and Marie walked out together and headed back to the hotel. For the second time they stood atop the steps looking up at the gold plated doorway.

"Thanks again for the drinks and thanks for the company, I um, I really appreciate it."

"De nada. Until to tonight, yes?" Bane asked holding out his hand, but Marie shook her head, looked at him like he made a strange, alien gesture.

"Oh no sir, after today I think you deserve a hug. Come here."

Bane froze to the spot.

 _A hug?_

hugs were not something he was familiar with. In his experience the only time you'd want to get you arms around someone is when you want to stick a shank in them.

This falter gave Marie the chance to get in close enough to stretch out and wrap her arms up around his giant frame. Gingerly Bane quickly learns to lean down, giving Marie a better grip and a place to rest her head, right next his. As she squeezes him firmly Bane starts to get the idea, following her lead, he reaches out his own callous hands to rest on either side of her petite waist.

They stayed fixed together for a moment that to Bane seemed to go on forever. Then Marie loosens her grip not to let go but to look up deep into his bewildered eyes.

She leans up to place a soft kiss on his cheek, that brings him back to reality. Wasting no time he comes down and catches Marie on the lips.

Her lips are soft and taste like sweet tea. Bane pulls her in closer, savouring the moment. Marie pushes up onto her tiptoes, tightening her grip, one hand slides up to caress his head and gently brushes against the implant in the base of Bane's skull.

"Urgh, get a room."

Suddenly Bane breaks away, he twists around seeing the stranger who interrupted them. The man, a guest of the hotel, slowly started to back away, shrinking under Bane's vengeful scowl.

Marie cleared her throat bringing back Bane's attention. "You know, If you're interested," She breathed, getting a bold look in her eye. "I have a room."

 _Ay Dios Mio_

"Si', very interested."


	13. Chapter 12 Small Pleasures

"Make yourself at home," Marie said removing her coat and boots.

Squeezing pass Bane took in the little suite, it was crisp and bright if a little bare with little details taken from the lobby downstairs. The whole room was more or less a living area with a door that probably lead to the bedroom, there was a grey sofa in front of a large TV set and right next to it was a mini fridge. The sunlight trickled in through the delicate curtains covering the window. The scent of citrus suggested the maid had already come and gone.

"This is nice," sighed Bane, feeling very at ease. This was a much more inviting abode than his solitary suite or the damp and dreary caves his host inhabited. But when Marie slipped by quietly in her white socks Bane realised it was not so much the scenery but the company that had improved.

He folded up his coat and placed it on the sofa, as thrilled as he was he still couldn't fully relax.

 _Why hasn't Bird reported back yet, has he not found anything useful by now, and why hasn't Ra's made his move, what is he waiting for?_

"You all right?"

Bane broke out of his thoughts, across the room Marie was leaning over the mini fridge with a pair of miniature bottles between her fingers, she looked worried.

"I'm fine," he reassured, though she wasn't completely convinced.

"You sure, you seem a bit withdrawn," Marie offered him one of the bottles.

"I was expecting a call from work, but they're taking there time," he explained, eyeing the bottle suspiciously, "Gin. A little early to be drinking isn't it?"

"Just a small one, I'm not driving." she shrugged, taking a seat on the sofa.

Bane took the spot next to her, in unison they unscrewed the lids, toasted their health then knocked the bottles back, growling at the dry after taste. Looking down Bane noticed a collection of newspapers and tabloids on the coffee table. With Marie's permission he took one and flipped through the pages.

"Keeping up-to-date with current events?" He inquired.

"I try. People like it when you name drop their hometown, plus some of those stories are frigging insane!"

On closer inspection Bane saw several articles were circled in pen, skimming through the highlighted headlines he quickly understood what she meant; a repetition of words like _super-criminal, crazed and murderer_ all started to make him uncomfortable, wondering what she planned to do with these stories.

"Indeed. Though I doubt the scum of Gotham's underworld will share your sense of humour. I would keep such _name-drops_ to a minimum."

"What, and let them win?" she joked, "Never!"

Suddenly Marie got up, "Wait a sec."

She sprang to the door and picked up the tulips Bane had given her, the she slipped into the other room. not knowing if he should get up and follow her Bane just stayed put, hearing the rush of running water. To his relief Marie came back out now with the tulips standing in a cup of water.

"Nearly forgot all about them."

He watched curiously as she walked over to the window, pulled open the curtains and place the cup on the window ledge. She stood, overlooking the cold, grey skyline under the late winter sun. The lights rays illuminating her fair skin and making her dark hair a halo.

"Spring cannot get here quick enough," she sighed.

"The winters are bitter in England too, are they not?" Bane asked.

"Sometimes but never like this, it's the middle of February and there's still snow and ice, no blossoms, no snowdrops, nothing," she sighed, "Still, the view up here's is pretty breathtaking."

Spinning around, Marie was so caught up in her musings she didn't hear Bane sneak up behind her.

"I wasn't looking out there," Bane smirked, brushing up against her.

"Humph, you shameless flatterer." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss as a reward.

Savouring the taste he smiled and held her tighter, "It seems to work."

"Yeah, only for so long," she quipped.

"Should I stop?"

"Don't you dare!"

Bane pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply, he kissed with the passion of a man who hadn't felt a woman in years. Marie shared his passion, gripping at his head and shoulders with no inhibitions. But the height difference became a hindrance so without pulling away they backed up and collapsed on the sofa. The fall agitated Bane's stitches making him growl in pain, Marie apologised then they continued with their carnal encounter now with her on his lap.

 _Her anger was not the only thing she had pent up._

But their tryst is short lived. A rapid knocking forced them to wake up and look up to the door.

Marie stared down at Bane half panicked, 'What now?' she mouthed.

But Bane was stubborn and he wasn't going to let her off the hook now, not when they were so close, burying his face in her neck he whispered, "Ignore it, they'll go away."

For a moment it seemed to work; everything turned quiet and the pair happily carried on. But then then knocking started again, this time louder and more demanding, which only infuriated Bane.

Then a shrilly woman's voice called out _Marie! Marie! Open up!_

"Oh for fuck sake," Marie hissed, with some effort she managed to crawl off of Bane's lap and marched towards the door. She grabbed the handle but turned around, giving Bane a glance to say ' _Brace yourself._ '

The door opened and there stood a petite, middle-aged woman in a grey pencil skirt and jacket.

"Where 'ave ya been?" She demanded in a high pitched accent, "I've rang ya 'bout three times, check ya phone!"

Marie sighed, appearing nonchalant despite her irritation.

"Oh hello Sharon. What's up?"

Sharon, as Marie called her, strutted inside, not bothering to wait for an invitation, and went straight through to the bedroom. While she spouted off about problems at work she didn't appear to notice Bane fuming in the corner.

She came back out carrying a garment bag.

"... and the bleeding idiots decide now they wanna mess with the lights and now they need..." Sharon went to snatch the newspapers off the table, that was when she and Bane locked eyes.

"O is this?" she asked indignantly.

Calmly Marie stepped into the fray, "Sharon this is Edmund Dorrance, Mr Dorrance this is Sharon Sharpe, she's my manager. Sharon he's the one I was telling you about yesterday, you know, from the auction, he dropped by to ask about the after party arrangements."

 _Is she lying on my behalf?_

Bane offered a curt nod in Sharon's direction, though he barely meant it. "Señorita."

"Hello," Sharon replied flatly, her painted old eyes glared at him with merciless scrutiny, before turning back to Marie, "Anyway darling we need to get a shift on now!"

"What you talking about, I though we had plenty of time."

"Change of plan, Jack Ryder had a cancellation so now he can see you before the show, if we hurry up."

rubbing her eyes Marie turned to Bane with a most apologetic look, "Sorry, love, duty calls I'm afraid, we'll need to pick this up after the show, Ok?"

"Of course," Bane nodded, "I won't keep you any longer." they walk to the door, bowing insincerely on the way, "Adios, Sra Sharpe."

 _You interfering old hag._

They stop in the doorway and shake hands, remembering they still had an audience.

"See you at the show, then, take care." Marie offered one final smile then shut the door.

Bane stared at the door for a while, straining to hear the women on the other side, but since he could do no more by standing in the hallway he started walking, frustrated and yet smiling.


	14. Chapter 13 Hard Hit

Back in the drivers seat Bane let out a frustrated sigh, he hated to be brushed away so abruptly, but he had to accept that now the fun was over and it was time to get back to work.

He took out his phone, picked a number and waited for the answer. The line rang a few times before he heard a familiar voice.

" _Hey boss, I was just about to call ya..._ "

"Cut to the chase Bird, what have you found?" he growled.

 _They better have results._

From the other end Bird grumbled nervously, "Not much; w _e checked with the boys down at the docks but they say they ain't seen nothing out of the ordinary, boats came and went like normal but nobody ever thought to double check the cargo. But then Trogg and Zombie found this Arab type skulking around town, but when they tried to bring him in he took off. We followed him to the cliffs and just when we thought we got him, son of a bitch shouted ' For the glory of the Demon' and then jumped."_

Bane grimaced, "Maldicion!"

"Yeah, _Sharks didn't leave nothing. Sorry Boss._ "

"Tell me you saw what he was doing in town, did he talk to anyone?"

" _Nah, we didn't see much of him before he ran off. But don't worry we're checking all the usual places, the old factories, the slums, city hall..._ "

"Fine, keep looking. And get back to me the second you find anything promising."

" _On it boss."_

Bird hung up and Bane leaned back, raking his nails through his hair trying to compose himself, to suppress the fury boiling within him.

 _Damn the Demon Head and the zealous dogs that worship him, if I get my way they'll all be feeding the sharks!_

 _Still, this is progress, now I know for certain the assassins are on the island, and although one of them slipped away finding the others shouldn't be too difficult. While they continue to search the island I can keep a close eye on Dr Cooper right here, and make good use of the Batman's resources while I still can. Perhaps Wayne had even found some new evidence or a clue. The day is still young and soon all my work would be rewarded with Ra's Al Ghul's ruin and my ascension into immortality_.

Yawning deeply Bane suddenly realised how long a night it had been. He decided now would be the best time for him to get some rest before sundown.

As he started the car Bane took a minute to glance up at the window with a shining glass of tulips looking down on him.

"Until tonight," he whispered, smiling to himself.

None of other cars were missing from the garage which likely meant that Bruce and Alfred were still in the house. There was a small back door in the garage that lead straight to the kitchen, Bane chose to use it instead of the more ceremonial main entrance and avoid the risk of running into the butler.

Bane decided the first thing he should do was go down to the cave and check in with his host, see what new evidence he may have found while he was out, and also discuss what plans he had for tonight's patrol so he could prepare. Then he would head upstairs, put his things away, and meditate for a couple of hours to rest his mind. After last night he needed it.

Quietly he opened the back door and slipped into the kitchen, he turned around and as if by magic Alfred was standing by the counter waiting for him, looking as offended as ever.

"Master Bruce wants a word with you," he said sternly. "Now."

Bane didn't like his tone, he could have told him to wait but decided against it and let him lead the way, the sooner he got this over with the quicker he could be alone.

Through the grandfather clock and down the stairs they went, pass the computer system, the infirmary and the Batmobile, down into the subterranean levels of the cave, Bane could hear the bats clawing about on there perches, the LED lights refracted sharply against the darkness, catching the water droplets as they dripped down the walls. Being engulfed in this dark, dank abyss almost reminded Bane of home.

They came to a flat platform above the lower levels that functioned as a training area complete with sets of weights, sparring equipment and combat dummies. It was there that they found Bruce, fresh bandages covering the whole of his back, and yet appeared to be exercising with one of the dummies, his body jerked from the exertions but he kept going, ignoring the pain.

Alfred stopped at the edge of the arena and motioned to Bane to go ahead. Stoic he marched forward but kept at a distance, he didn't want to be kept long.

"How do you feel?"he asked, feigning courtesy.

"Lousy," Bruce replied equally aloof, keeping his concentration solely on the dummy, "Where were you?"

"At the abattoir," Bane lied, "I wanted to see if the police missed anything. I also got in touch with my people."

"Did you get anywhere?" Bruce queried, his voice tensing as he jabbed at the throat and the eyes.

"They're making progress," he admitted, watching his partner, studying his technique with a growing sense of unease, "They spotted one of Ra's men, but he jumped to his death before they could catch him. How is the doctor, did you manage to get anything from his notes?"

Bruce went for a kick under the sternum, "Nothing to say where the rest of the formula is kept. Cooper's still out cold and until he wakes up the police wont be able to move him, or question him for that matter. So for now we wait."

"And you cannot make any further plans for tonight?" Bane assumed, but Bruce gave no answer, the dummy was his only focus.

Fatigued and unimpressed with Bruce's disrespectful behaviour Bane went to excuse himself, "Very well, if that is all there is to say then I'll be in my quarters, you should get some rest too, give your back a break."

"There is one more thing."

Bane turned around and without warning Bruce swung around and smashed his fist across Bane's eye.

Bane stumbled back recoiling from the hit, but then quickly planted his feet and pulled up his fists ready to give the next blow.

"Que demonios, you want to go a couple of rounds with me now?!"

"No more games Bane I know everything," Bruce shouted pointing an accusing finger, "I know about you and Marie!"

Now Bane understood, the stinging around his eye now magnified by the loss of his prized secret. He glared back at Alfred who stood poised on the sidelines unmoved by the sudden outburst.

"Oh, so you finally caved in," he sneered.

"I decided enough was enough," Alfred corrected.

"Well I suppose its rather amusing, the butler knew something the worlds greatest detective didn't."

But Bruce was not the least bit amused, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"nothing that concerns you."

"Doesn't concern me?" he blurted, "You're dating my girlfriend!"

"Don't you mean ex-girlfriend?" he challenged, "From what I've heard you two haven't been exclusive for a long time, a failure on your part."

Bruce launched at him, managing to tackle Bane to the ground but he doesn't stay down for long, they get up and Bruce starts swinging punches left and right, teeth clenched, nostril flaring he held nothing back.

"You sneaking, conniving bastard!"

Bane was ready this time, countering the hits and dodged the kicks, looking into Bruce's eyes he knew this wasn't sparring, Bruce was attacking in a blind rage, making his attacks more dangerous but also easier to manipulate. As he kept countering Bane started to shrink down and back away, feigning weakness, then when Bruce went in for a shot to the jaw Bane ducked down under Bruce's arm and caught him in a head-lock.

"Drop the act, Wayne!" he hissed. "we both know you don't give a damn about Marie, just like you don't give a damn about the others women you hag on your arm."

With his free hand Bane began to pummel mercilessly into Bruce bandaged back making him howl in pain.

"It's all part of the charade that is Gotham City's Favourite Bachelor; you win these chicas with a smile and the promise of fame, you show them off to your rich friends, then when they've played their part you cut them loose. If you insist on being careless with you're women don't act surprised when they go out looking for a real man."

Growling Bruce jumped up and slammed his feet down, knocking bane off balance enough to flip him over his shoulder onto his back. Then crushing his bad arm under his foot Bruce began violently smashing his fist repeatedly into Bane's face.

"Master Bruce, Enough!" Alfred shouted.

Bruce stopped, he lowered his arm, staring at Bane's bruised face, blood oozing from his mouth and nostrils with each breath, he stared back at Bruce and grinned with sick satisfaction.

"The truth hurts doesn't it."

Bruce shot up, turning away in disgust.

Bane picked himself up, spitting and wiping away the blood.

"I warned you, Bane," Bruce growled softly, "You came to me for help and I told you what would happen if you tried anything. Get out of my house."

He walked away buy Bane grabbed his shoulder forcing him to face him.

"You think you can just brush me off, Rich Boy, this is my mission!"

Bruce shook his hand away, "Get out now before I make you!" he snapped, "And if you come near my investigation or Marie again, I will end you!"

Without another word Bruce left the arena with Alfred anxiously following close behind leaving Bane alone, taste of blood in his mouth and his arm burning.

He made the long solitary trek up out the cave, out the study, through the hall and up to his suite. He quickly splashed his face clean then collected his effects and was out the door.

Outside the cold air greeted him with its soothing touch, calming his pounding head while he formulated his next move. It was just as well he pocketed the keys to the Aston.


	15. Chapter 14 A Dream

He opened his eyes and saw nothing, he called out but only his echo replied, all around him the world was a endless, black void without a soul or a whisper.

Well did Bane know this place.

And from the darkness came light. Sudden, blinding and overwhelming light like a star shining high in the air, and from the light formed shadows that gave shape to his world. Four stone walls each worn smooth with age and slime, a heavy steel door that was welded shut, an old iron grate embedded in the stone floor beneath his feet and another one up in the ceiling.

He was trapped, he was alone and he was home.

He covered his eyes as he looked up and while the light held no shape he recognised it seemed to call to him, it's words echoing down the walls and shaking the ground he stood on.

" _...Second to no man... Master of all... The world will be your_ s..."

Bane swallowed a lump, "Dos mio."

" _The secret of immortality is within you reach, Bane. You cannot falter, not now."_

A sudden chill came over Bane, but it wasn't because of the stars words. He looked down and saw that his bare feet were wet and the floor was flooded. This cell was built below sea level and through the grate beneath him water from the ocean was starting to flow in. Faster and faster it flowed, higher and higher it filled the little room, in no time the water had risen up passed Bane's shins, over his thighs and up to his chest. Cold and panicked at first Bane quickly remembered himself and relaxed enough to start treading water.

 _How many times did I endure this on Pena Duro? This is nothing to me!_

After all the years he spent living through that ordeal every night, reliving it here, now it just bored him.

As the water rose so did Bane, gracefully it carried him up towards the ceiling, up towards the light. He soon reached the base of the well, Triumphant he stretched his hand up to the iron bars to pull himself out, but before he could touch it the grate seemed to move up out of his reach stretching the walls up with it, meanwhile the water continued to rise, though not as quickly, he tried again with the same result, he started kicking harder and clawing to try and catch hold of the bars so he could break out, but each time he thought he made it they just pulled up further away. Tantalising and mocking him with every push.

All the while the light continued its sweet words of promise, kept driving him on, but as he started to struggle and become increasingly frustrated, the messages began to change.

 _Come now, are you going to rise to your destiny or sink to failure?_

Bane felt something brush against his leg, then suddenly it wrapped around his ankle and pulled him under the surface, half choked on water he managed to wriggle free from his attacker. Now he found his path blocked by a great looming shadow.

It surrounded him like a thick oil tanker spill, as he peered into the grim silhouette he beheld the faces that tormented his waking days. Front and center was the Demon himself, Ra's Al Ghul, scimitar in hand staring down at Bane with predatory malice, by his side was his loyal Ubu and the faceless drones who followed Ra's, all of them stood poised ready to strike. And then there was Talia, beautiful, elegant and dangerous. Her hair floated weightlessly and her eyes pierced through Bane's heart with pure contempt. And finally the largest shadow of them all, with eyes like burning coals and leathery wings that blocked out the light, it was the infernal Bat-demon that haunted Bane's nightmares.

They pounced. Swarming like piranhas they grabbed and clawed at Bane's flesh, dragging him back down to the depths away from the light of freedom. Bane fought back as hard as he could but to no avail, all he could do was scream in gurgled protest while the bubbles floated up towards the light, shrinking in the distance.

He hit the stone floor hard, his attackers had him pinned to the ground, but he kept struggling and refused go surrender, but it was getting harder for him to breathe, and he could barely see the light anymore, he could barely see anything in this sea of black.

So overwhelmed by the situation Bane didn't see the slither of red liquid seeping out between his teeth nor did he see the oriental knife until it was embedded in his chest. With Talia still gripping the handle.

"You think you are worthy to walk among the immortals?" She sneered, "Stupid, pathetic animal, this it what you deserve. An unremarkable death for an unremarkable life."

The darkness was paralysing, the light all but extinguished but still teasing him with hope. Unable to breathe or move he felt himself struggling to hold back that final goodnight.

But then suddenly a new light erupted around him, driving the shadows back. He opened his eyes and the bleeding stopped, a white glowing hand eased the knife out of his heart, and a soothing touch closed the wound up completely. He squinted to see that his defender was Marie.

"Having some trouble, love?" she asked, offering a hand she pulled him up so they both floated together.

Bane was completely baffled. "Marie, why are you here?"

To that she smiled and turned away. Glowing in a rippling dress of pure light, knife in hand she faced the shadows with neither fear nor doubt.

"You want it, go for it." she said before lashing out with the blade.

It flew through the air like a dart finding its target and impaling the shadow of Talia in the neck, destroying her in an instant. Leaving a small clearing for Bane to make his escape.

In a fury the other creatures descended upon them but Bane propelled himself up through the oily black apparitions, with all his strength he swam up until finally he broke the surface and grasped onto the iron grate ripping it out of its brickwork frame.

And he was free. He breathed in the air of freedom and beheld the shining light of victory. He reached up to take it, he could practically feel it radiating on his fingertips.

"Almost there."

But then he stopped, he looked down, Marie hadn't yet reached the surface, she was still down there in the cell with the shadows dragging her down into the abyss.

He can't go back now, the prize is within his grasp. But if he doesn't help her she'll drown.

What could he do?

What should he do?

An sharp beeping shook Bane out of his meditations back to reality. He looked around and found no stones walls, iron bars or rising waters. He wasn't in his old prison cell nor was he in Wayne manor, instead he was lying on a bed alone in a hotel room.

Rubbing his face Bane started to collect himself, his breathing slowed down and his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, then he noticed a cold sweat had accumulated down his spine.

That was unsettling.

Rolling out of bed Bane dragged himself over to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get rid of the chill. Like the rest of the room he rented it was rather plain, basic and smelled of age, not nearly as decadent as the shining porcelain in Wayne manor but it served its purpose and was close to Gotham General, and at least here he could recover and work without self-righteous heroes or butlers stifling him.

Outside the frosted window above the toilet the light of day was beginning to fade away, it was almost time. Bane was in and out of the shower like a flash then was back on the bed getting changed into his camo pants and shirt.

He turned on the news to check for any updates from the police but as usual the commissioner refused to comment on the case or the suspect, so he reached for the remote to switch off the TV.

"...Next on GCTV we join Jack Ryder as he digs deep into the life of Marie Kelly, the United Kingdom's rising comedy icon when we return with "The Jack Ryder Show."

Bane's ear pricked up at the mention of her name and turned around.

 _This must be the interview Sharon was talking about._

Curious Bane decided to sit and watch the interview, for only a couple of minutes. Ryder sat very seriously on his high seat in his custom made suit and his microphone, looking like a glorified umpire, beside him sat Marie who looked very polished and sophisticated in a wine satin dress but there was also a twinkle in her eye.

Bane decided right away that he didn't like Jack Ryder. His take-no-prisoners style of reporting made him a relatively wellknown celebrity in Gotham, but just because people know you does not mean they like you, and his arrogance and argumentativeness really showed during his interviews. He bombarded his guest with personal questions about her life and demanded answers without delay. Secretly Bane wished he was there, so he could silence Jack Ryder permanently, any man who spoke to him with such disrespect would not live long enough to regret it.

Yet despite Ryder's attempts to dominate the conversation Marie was unfazed, she answered every question with her usual confidence and good humour, she knew she was the entertainment and she went along with it as if nothing could bother her. But when Jack got on the subject of her and Gotham's favourite son Bruce Wayne her eye twitched. Bane felt it, they both knew the truth and now this shock jock was trying to provoke her with it, he even brought up Bruce's other romantic conquests and asked where she saw their relationship going but she would not be baited. Feigning ignorance while undignified in his opinion would be less damaging to Marie's character than a confession, although he would have preferred a left hook.

Unable to keep watching bane switched it off, making a mental note to eliminate Jack Ryder at his earliest convenience.

And once again he was faced with the question of what he should do; go see the show, or get straight to shadowing Cooper and hope she'll be forgiving. After her altercation with Bruce he wasn't too certain. But what if he didn't go, this was the secret of everlasting life, what is one night compared to eternity.

On the bedside cabinet was a tablet, Bane opened an app that was connected to Dr Cooper's tracking device, according to it he was now in the Gotham City Police Department, having finally come to and recovered enough to be moved out of hospital.

Rested Bane was ready to get back on the job but the vision he saw was still fresh in his memory. He knew it meant something, they always did, but he wished it didn't.

He grabbed his coat and took out the envelope, Marie was expecting him. But he couldn't lose cooper now.

He couldn't falter now.

He hoped into the Aston and started her up. He would stake out at the police building and wait for Ra's to make the next move. As he was driving through the lit twilight streets he passed by the old Gotham Theatre, its almost show time and people in their Sunday best were pouring inside.

Then he saw a familiar black Lamborghini and made a swift turn off.

 _I can spare a few minutes._


	16. Chapter 15 Walls have Ears

By the time Bane parked the car and managed to walk through the front door the lobby was packed to overflowing. For a moment he was impressed by the turnout, a swarming cluster of fans, critics and curious novices all dressed in their evening best for a night of laughter. Although for some, their evening best left much to be desired in Bane's opinion.

Ploughing a path through the crowd Bane managed to claim a spot by the bar , now with a wider view of the lobby interior he could better see over the ocean of heads for any sign of Bruce Wayne or his meddlesome manservant, though for the time being the coast was clear, but he remained vigilant.

Down the end of the bar Bane saw a bouncer, a solid build man like himself, he asked him the way to the dressing room, and when the beefy man flashed a indignant sneer Bane pulled out his VIP pass, by way of legitimising himself, and the bouncer begrudgingly complied.

"Down the hall, last door on the left, but be quick about it or else you ain't see her 'til the interval."

Happily tucking the card away in his breast pocket Bane started pushing his way through the crowd down to the restricted hallway, narrowly missing one man who was carrying one too many beers. As he marched down the hall Bane pondered on what exactly he wanted to say to Marie, he couldn't stay for long so it had to count. Given her limited patience for Bruce's negligence Bane wanted to be careful with how he excused himself.

Then he found it. The last door on the left. With a gold star painted on it. Straightening himself up Bane reached for the handle but hesitated when he heard a muffled voice coming from inside. He pressed his ear against the star and listened. It was definitely Marie's voice, she was talking to someone else in the room and she sounded cross.

"… You could have showed some courtesy and told me, but you didn't, you never did!"

"I'm sorry..." said the other voice.

It was Bruce.

Bane wanted to groan, he clenched his fists, and for a moment he felt on the verge of ripping down the door and tearing Bruce out off the picture with his bear hands. but held the urge back. He reminded himself to breathe, keep quiet and listen, now he needed to know what they were talking about.

 _What did you tell her, Rich boy?_

Was Bruce trying to win back Marie's affection by turning her against Bane, or worse, did he tell her who Bane really was just to scare her off?

It seemed unlikely; Bruce couldn't possibly expose Bane without revealing himself as well. But then again, Bruce wasn't above lying.

"Marie listen, you have every right to be upset..."

"Oh, I'm past being upset!" she retorted.

"...And I wouldn't blame you if you said you never wanted to see me again, I just wanted you to understand that I never intended to hurt you."

"Oh not this, Bruce. I get it." Marie groaned, sounding exhausted, "You're married to you work, Shantelle told me at the auction. It was the same with her too wasn't it. And Michelle. And Joanna."

"that's not fair," Bruce defended.

"I'm telling you the truth, this is how I feel. I can't keep doing this, Bruce. The gossip, the waiting, the constant apologising. It's exhausting. I... I just can't."

The room fell silent as the words sunk in. while he couldn't see anything Bane felt the strain in her voice, he could picture the pair of them inside, Marie sat at her vanity table, just collapsed from her emotional exertion, her heavy head resting in her palms as she fights back tears that threaten her freshly applied mascara. And Bruce in his open jacket suit, no tie, leaning against the wall, his head hanging in shame, unable to tell whether he is genuinely saddened or if he's just going through the motions. The bachelor's burden. The curse of the duel life.

Bruce whispered a reply that Bane strained to hear but from the tone he could guess it was an admittance of defeat. There's nothing in it for either of them any more, so let's shake hands and call it a day. If it makes her happy, and keeps her out of his life, Bruce will be the bad guy.

Bane was astonished. That Bruce Wayne would surrender so easily without a fight, nor even attempt to absolve himself. Of course the relatonship had run its course, it was obvious, but still.

 _This is the Man the Bat hides behind?_

Bane found a sick irony over the whole thing, the playboy bachelor disguise was truly incredible, as the Bat he would never surrendered, never give in and would fight to the bitter end, if need be. but as a man he would up a woman like is was inconsequential. Had Bane shared this breakdown with the bouncer and asked him if Bruce Wayne and Batman where the same man, the guy would never believe him.

Marie sniffled, recovering her voice after, Bane imagined, dabbing away the tears. "That's it? Just like that then? Ok. Do you want to tell the paparazzi or should I?"

Bruce huffed back somewhat light-heartedly, "Wait until after the tour. You can tell them it was my fault, they usually buy that."

To that Marie scoffed, even letting out a weak chuckle, although again the sting of the situation was too fresh to be taken too lightly.

"To be fair though, Bruce, it's not entirely your fault," she said nervously, slowly, "I wanted to say this sooner... I've been seeing someone, socially."

the words barely left her lips when Bruce replied like he was waiting for her to say that the whole time. "I know. Alfred told me."

 _Damn, they're talking about me now!_

"You knew?" Marie blurted. Dumbfounded by his laxed reaction, and likely wondering why he wasn't more insulted by her infidelity, or at the very least surprised.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about..."

Thinking fast Bane knocked on the door and doing his best impression of the bouncer grunted, "Almost show time, Miss Kelly."

Then he slipped away back to the bar before one of them could open the door. His fist hit the counter hard, making the glasses rattle and shocking most of the people around him. Suddenly realising which hand he slammed down, he felt the stitches pinch and pull in protest, sending a flaming jolt of pain up his arm.

 _Damn it._

Bane was furious. Now he had to wait at least an hour to see Marie, that was time he should be spending on the tracking Cooper.

But then, he reasoned, he could always leave now and explain himself to Marie later. He could do it, it made perfect sense, but he wouldn't. He pulled out his phone and brought up the map of Gotham, the single red dot, Cooper's tracker, was still beating inside the GCPD building. As long as he stays put Bane had time.

Suddenly a blonde usheress came out and announced that the show was about to begin. Joining the herd Bane gave his ticket to the young woman who lead him away to his seat in the VIP box overlooking the main stage. Peeking behind the curtain he watched as the rest of the crowd began to fall in sliding across the rows to find their seats.

 _A full house, Marie should be pleased._

Pulling the curtain back Bane sat down and made himself comfortable, with his phone in hand at least he could keep an eye on Cooper this way. For now he could take a breath and relax.

Or so he thought before he saw Bruce Wayne sit down in the box opposite him.

 _Well this should be interesting._


	17. Chapter 16 Night at the Theatre

The lights dimmed. The crowd fell silent as instrumentals softly hummed from the speakers. The stage lit up and the spotlights danced around the pulpits like frantic fireflies.

Then came a voice.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to an evening of stand up comedy at the Monarch Theatre. Would you kindly put your hands together... for me, Marie Kelly, thank you!"

The instrumentals exploded, the curtains parted and out of the darkness shone Marie in all her silken glory.

The audience erupted with applauds, cheering and whistling with vigorous passion. Bane clapped along dutifully, for his part, not at all sure what to expect tonight.

Marie sashayed into the limelight drawn to the choir of her adoring fans. Her deep berry dress swished as she stomped up the stage, her hair coiffed to perfection shone like a crown, her teeth sparkled behind glossy lips and her eyes, unframed by her spectacles, drank in the applause like a parched man in an oasis.

She stopped for a minute or two to bow in respect to her fans, first to the stalls, then up to Bruce on her left who smiled affectionately, much to Bane's contempt, and then to Bane on her right. Their eyes met and in that moment Bane forgot his hatred and his mind flashed back to their first meeting at Wayne Manor. Not when she eavesdropped on him in the study, but the moment they sat together at the bar, just talking over cider and tequila. Now as then she still out-staged the nameless masses surrounding them. Bold, daring and absolutely gorgeous.

She grabbed the microphone and as the applause died down the woman of the hour made her opening address.

"Hellooooo Gotham," she drawled, triggering another round of gratified applause.

"I've had a look around Gotham and I've got to say; it looks like a holding pen for the Jerry Springer Show."

The first wave of laughter came rolling in.

As the evening went back Bane sat silently as Marie spun her yarns to the braying crowd below. From the absurdity of politics, pop culture and human behaviour to tales of her own humiliating pitfalls; she had something to say about everything and she made it funny, and every new burst of energy from the crowd seemed to fuel her further. Even Bane had to stifle a laugh at the time her 11-year-old self took a short fall out of a tree into a ditch of nettles.

Then when Bane happened to glance across at the grinning Bruce his smile quickly disappeared. He was surprised Bruce hadn't left yet, although it was probably for the same reasons he hadn't left. As engaged as he appeared Bane couldn't fully relax, and he kept peering down at his phone to check for any signs of change, but the little red dot did not move.

 _It doesn't feel right. What is Ra's waiting for?_

"Well well, I hear we have some celebrities in the audience, allegedly, and I can see just up there, Bruce Wayne, give us a wave Bruce!"

Bane looked up in time to see Bruce stand up and wave to the applauding crowd, every bit the favourite son of Gotham.

Bane sneered.

 _Yes, soak it up rich boy._

Microphone in hand and a wickedness dancing on her beauty mark, Marie let rip.

"You on some sort of poverty safari, what the hell are you doing here?"

more scattered laughter arose.

"You know me and Bruce were both on Jack Ryder's Show, I was so excited to get to meet such an amazing, handsome, charming master of industry, and then Elon Musk cancelled at the last second and I got stuck with you."

The room rocked with roaring laughter, but she wasn't finished with him yet.

"You're known as Gotham Cities favourite son but I think really everyone's just too ashamed to admit you're adopted."

That one brought a smile to Bane's face.

 _Good to see her make good of her promise._

And yet with each jab to his image Bruce took it with that typical good grace and humility everyone expected from him.

Continuing her usual act Bane started to become increasingly restless and jittery, his eyes constantly flickered up to Bruce, down to his phone then back up again waiting for one of them to make the first move. He was so engrossed in his phone that when Marie called up to him he almost dropped it under the seat.

"Hello big fella, how are you doing?"

startled at first Bane nodded and tried to look pleasant like Bruce did for the crowd.

"How's life been since you played Mongo in the _Blazing Saddles_ movie?"

Hearing the crowd snigger at his expense Bane's hands clenched up. Under normal circumstances he would never take such disrespect sitting down, but he reminded himself this was Marie's show, so like Bruce he had to grin and bare it. Fortunately Marie didn't linger on him so he carried on watching his phone.

Until the interval came.

Not waiting for Marie to finish Bane leapt out of his seat and made a swift escape to the lobby ahead of the crowd, down the hallway to the dressing room door. Now was his chance. He had to see Marie in private then get out of the theatre before Bruce saw him.

He knocked on the door.

"Yes, Who is it?" said a voice.

"It's me." he replied.

"the door's unlocked."

Quietly he stepped inside, then closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Marie was sat at her vanity table, her twin faces framed with vases of scented flowers given to her by her admirers. A brush in hand she inspected her make-up with a meticulous attention to detail. Her reflection looked up and smiled.

"Hello stranger. Give me a second, I'm just finishing up."

With a second to spare Bane took the time to take in the little boudoir. Her poncho and hat were thrown over a mannequin by the door along with her signature black boots, like a perfect imposter. More lavish bouquets of roses and lilies shared the coffee table with scattered magazines and paperwork, on closer inspection Bane managed to find the familiar script he flipped through back in the hotel.

"Oh please make yourself at home," she waved.

Bane didn't budge, making her pout.

"What's the matter, you mad. Did I go too far with the 'Mongo' joke?"

"You were well received." he replied at last.

"Like the reception on your phone?" she quipped. "I joking, I'm so glad you made it."

Satisfied with her work Marie spun around and lept up to greet him. Then she stopped, her eyes popped out their sockets and her smiled morphed into a grimace of disgust and pure horror.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" She gasped.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your face!"

Confused he leaned into the looking glass for a better look, the cold lights helped to illuminate the parting gift Bruce left on him back in the Bat-cave. A gift basket of battery and assault complete with bruised cheekbones, a swollen eye and cut lip.

 _Rich boy really did packed a wallop._

Injuries like these were pretty inconsequential for Bane and usually fixed themselves so he didn't give them much thought. But Marie's unexpected shock was not something he prepared for.

"Who did that to you?" she demanded.

 _Good question, who did this to me?_

 _Bruce? No, that'll raise more questions._

 _A mugger? As if._

"This?" he said, playing it off casually, "This is nothing, I was boxing at the gym, my sparring partner got a little over enthusiastic."

For a moment he hoped his had allayed her worries, though she did not look entirely convinced. Bane would have more time to explain himself after he finished his business with Ra's. So he needed to wrap this up.

Taking her hand he said, "Listen, I got a call from work, I need to leave now."

"What, why?" she asked.

"It's the directors again, they need confirmation for some new security systems, its overly technical, I'll tell you about it when I get back."

He started to walk to the door but Marie jump ahead of him.

"But wait, what about the rest of the show, and the after party?"

"I'll try to make it back in time but this is very important."

That seemed to work, Marie's lips pressed tight together but she backed away.

"Ok then, fine," she sighed flatly, slipping back to her vanity table.

Bane reached for the door handle but stopped himself, he looked back at the enigmatic Marie, leaning over the vanity her shoulders hunched up with loose hairs concealing her reflection from his sight. Suddenly he felt a strange pang in his chest and a yearning to reach out to her but he stayed away, recognising this cold behaviour as something unpredictable and to be treated delicately.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked.

"Well I'm not happy," she muttered without lifting her head, straining like she was holding back her words. "But I'm use to it so by now. Just go. I'll see you when I see you."

As much as he didn't want to leave her in such a state Bane knew he had to go, the night was dwindling and he couldn't do anything more to help the situation. Not until he got control of Cooper, Ra's and the Phoenix Formula.

He reached out again for the handle but it turned on its own accord. The door swung open and Bane recoiled, facing the one man he didn't want to see.

Behind him Marie called out, "What are you doing, Bruce?"

fluttering between the pair of them Bruce's surprised face quickly turned to stone, fixing on Bane.

"I would ask you the same thing," he said.

"Mr Dorrance was just leaving." Marie replied reassuringly.

"Mr Dorrance?" Bruce repeated questioningly, his eyes not leaving Bane's.

"Yes, is there a problem. Mr Wayne." Bane challenged.

"I told you not to come here."

"Well I did, and now I'm leaving. So if you don't mind, unlike you, some of us have work to do." he made a pass but Bruce blocked his path.

"That work is not yours anymore!" he insisted sternly.

"And you think you can decide that?" Bane snorted.

"All right hang on now everyone calm down," Marie interjected slipping closer between the two men. "What's this all about?"

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Bane smirked, baiting Bruce.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

 _Go on tell her I'm the bad guy and you're the hero, the hero that breaks off your dates so he can spend his nights beating up crack-heads and madmen._

"Marie, this is nothing to concern yourself with, Mr Dorrance and I need to discuss this privately." Bruce gestured for Bane to follow him out the door but Bane refused.

"Afraid I have no time, why don't you 'discuss' it with Marie, after all an explanation is long overdue, wouldn't you agree?

"Leave her out of it!"

"Out of what, what the bloody hell are you two on about?" Marie demanded becoming increasingly frustrated.

Bruce raised his hand, "Nothing, don't listen to him, he's just wasting our time as usual."

"Oh that's rather hypocritical coming from you."

"I'm warning you, I'll..."

"You'll what, call your butler like you did this morning?" Bane could feel the adrenaline pumping around inside of him, and he could sense the same thing happening inside of Bruce, "Is Bruce Wayne such a coward he can't even face his own girlfriend when she's knocking at the door?

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Oh stop acting like you care...

"I do care," Bruce snapped, "Unlike you, you've just been leading her on to get I rise out of me. That's what its all about to you!"

"OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

the walls shook. The room fell silent as both men, wide eyed, turned to face Marie who fumed with boiling intensity.

"I don't know what the hell's going on between you two, but you know something, I don't care any more, Its doing my head in and I don't want any part of it." pushing pass Bane and Bruce she yanked the door open, "Now I'm going back on stage in two minutes, so why don't you two take you're drama and get the fuck out my dressing room, Now!"

Bane and Bruce stood speechless, when she pointed outside they marched as ordered. Bruce passed through the doorway first but Bane stayed.

"Marie..."

He reached to touch her arm but her Gorgon-like eyes repelled him.

"Marie I..."

"Out!" she snarled.

He backed out narrowly missing the door as it slammed behind him.

The two men looked at each other in silence, the door still ringing in their ears, then down the hallway to the speechless onlookers who happened to hear the commotion and wanted a better look. Finally they walked away, pass the bouncers and the crowded bar out into the cold night air.


	18. Chapter 17 The Boat Graveyard

Bane rolled the window down to let the air in, but it did little to cool the raging inferno burning inside of him.

 _I'm going to kill them._

He stomped on the brake a little too hard making it jolt at the light.

 _I'm going to kill all of them. Cooper, Ra's and that spoiled, pretentious pretty boy._

He watched the people crossing the road, tightening his grip on the wheel.

 _If I hit the gas now I'll get to the station before he does and probably miss most of the civilians. Maybe not the old man the arthritis._

He checked the signs, the exit on the right would take him down-town to the police station where Dr Cooper was kept. But if he turned left the road would take him back around pass the theatre and up-town towards Wayne manor. The light was going to change any second now, and as his fingers drummed the gear stick he wondered, maybe he should turn left instead and follow Bruce's car, and run him off the nearest bridge into the river.

It was an attractive idea.

But no, the drumming ceased, he already wasted enough time and he had to focus on the mission. No more distractions.

 _Wayne's time will come._

And yet even with the racket of noise outside, people shouting, engines revving, distant sirens shrieking and rap music blaring out the car beside him he couldn't get his mind off of it.

How Wayne intruded on him and Marie and humiliated him in front of her. How quickly she turned on him and banished him from her sight. Then after that rejection Bruce had the audacity to continue to berate him over the whole affair until his manservant came to pick him up. He even ordered him to 'stay indoors while he cleaned up his mess' and left Bane behind like one of his Robins.

After punching the wall a couple of times Bane went back to his car, cracking his grazed knuckles. It was when he was alone he got some good news, Cooper's tracking device had started to move away for the police station, now Bane had a target, something for his anger to propel him towards. Revving the engine alive he followed the little red beacon away from the theatre, stopping at the crossroads, then just before the amber light could turn green he punched the gas and twisted right heading down-town pass the station into the old Gotham district.

"What do you have to report?"

"Still nothing Chief, we checked all over town, the jungle and we got nothing. We asks all the locals but they ain't seen nothing either."

Bane grimaced, "No matter, stand by, I'm following Coopers trail back to the harbour, he maybe trying to flee the city. If I need you again I'll call."

Bane ended the call and pulled his mask over his face. Taking in the familiar scene from the shadows of the decrepit boathouse, the deserted dock stretched on for miles and yet there where no men working the harbour, no cranes operators picking up cargo, no skippers steering their ship out to sea, no mechanics smoking under the street lights. The waters sloshed lazily up the sandy banks, the gulls slept silent in their roosts, the whole place was more like a boat graveyard. Looking at the tracker on his phone Bane knew he was getting close, Cooper had stopped moving ten minutes before Bane arrived but he was nowhere in sight. by the position of the signal he should be on the dock.

 _Or beneath it._

Scouting around Bane quickly found a manhole, he pulled up the cover and stared down into the pitch abyss. He took a deep breath and dropped down into the sewers below.

The stench hit him hard. The light of the moon couldn't pierce the darkness beyond Bane's arm, any notion of left or right was lost in this suburban cavern. The humidity warmed his skin but he loathed to breathe it in.

Silently and slowly Bane began trekking through the murky unknown, the little red dot acting as his compass. Every water drop that fell was a footstep, every rat was a warning of an oncoming enemy, Bane switched on his phones flash light. He wandered down the tunnels for several long minutes, making a mental map of the directions as he went, but the silence made him weary, he knew something was not right.

 _Why would Cooper be hiding down here. Is he using these sewers as a passage of escape without being seen by the police or Batman. Or perhaps he is collecting something hidden down here?_

Then amongst the stench of waste and decay Bane caught a tinge of something familiar, something human. The enemy is near.

Then the faint thump of footsteps made him pull back and switch off his light. More flash lights waved around ahead of him, looking up Bane spotted a large sewer line, quickly he climbed up and waited.

From beneath him came a pair of assassins clad in black, in an instance he saw a possible informant and a release for his days of pent up anger.

With the force of a leopard he leapt down and knocked both men to the ground, he dispatched the first one, breaking his neck with a sickeningly satisfying snap. When his comrade tried to reach for his rifle Bane grabbed the barrel out of his hands and struck him in the face with it. Snatching the man by the throat Bane pushed him up against the ceiling, he ordered him to give up the location of Dr Cooper and the reason for his presence in the sewers. But the man refused to cooperate, coughing his defiance for 'The Glory of the Demon'. So Bane took the gun and beat him to death with it before walking on, taking both guns with him.

 _The league is here; they must be helping Cooper escape._ _Not on their lives._

His pace picked up in his excitement before stopping again at the muffled sound of frantic footsteps and angry voices. With nowhere to hide Bane cocked the guns ready for action. From around the corner they emerged, more than two dozen men with guns and swords, having heard the struggle they came in their droves, Bane open fired.

The first dozen were mowed down in a shower of rounds. Then from behind came the second wave with their guns ready to return fire, but Bane was already on them, swinging and pounding like a crazed Neanderthal.

In the darkness gunfire sparked like fireworks ringing in his ears accompanied with the agonising screams of his hooded enemies. Bones crumbled in his fists, blood spilled from every orifice onto his body, even the odd limb went flying into the air before landing in the fetid sludge below. In the ensuing carnage Bane felt like his old self.

After he finished with them he wiped off the blood with a sigh. Checking the tracker on his phone Bane smiled. Cooper was getting closer. He strode on leaving the spent magazines behind with the bleeding mangled bodies.

 _To rot with the rest of the garbage._

A few minutes later, Bane was still moving through the seemingly deserted sewer drains. he turned a corner and found a ladder going down two stories. From the bottom he found another tunnel with a light shining out the other end.

 _This is it._

His heart was racing and he felt ready for anything. He faced the Demons hoards and came out victorious, whatever else Ra's had waiting for him would be torn apart like toy soldiers. And Cooper and his secrets would belong to Bane. He edged closer, crouching down to carefully look inside.

In every corner hung a web of work lights, strong enough to illuminate the dusty confines of an old sewer junction. All brick and iron and dozens of pipes going in all directions.

 _Like a rabbit warren._

Yet apart from that, everywhere he looked he saw nothing, no assassins and no Dr Cooper. All other entrances where barred up; there was only one way in or out. He was alone. He looked at the phone again, Cooper was in this chamber.

 _What is this? he should be here!_

Leaping down he searched every crevice, climbed up to every passage, every blind spot but he found nothing but stagnant seawater and iron bars. the only way in or out of this room was the path he took.

"Where is he?!"

Gripping the bars Bane suddenly realised how queer they looked. How very out of place. no rust or moisture on them. They where like new. On closer inspection the iron frames where found not to be embedded in the concrete but welded. More unsettling still, when he touched the beads they were still warm.

Suddenly Bane found Cooper's tracker. Glued to the ceiling with plastic explosives along with cache of bombs and grenades.

"Maldición!"

Bane rushed for the tunnel but the cluster erupted!

The blast knocked him to the ground with the force of a speeding truck.

Paralysed with shock, Bane tried to get up but he couldn't move. The blast echoed in his skull, the flash blinded his eyes. He could sense the concrete around him breaking like dry bones but he couldn't see it to avoid it. The falling structures beat him back to the floor like flaming hail, soon he was buried under a mountain of debris.

The hail ceased, the shock passed and his senses returned, he could feel the pain awash all over him, and he could see the danger he was in. Kicking and shoving he moved what rubble he could, each move he made was a labour of agony but he kept digging. He quickly saw his weak arm was caught under a gigantic slab, he couldn't move it with one hand alone.

He looks around hoping for a metal rod to levy the rock off but to no avail. From his trapped hand he feels a cold wet sensation. The sound of rushing water grabbed his attention, he then looked up in horror as water spewed in from the crater and every sealed pipe, flowing in a cascade of icy salt water death.

Frantically Bane doubled his efforts to move the debris but without the needed strength it wouldn't budge. He struggled with all his might to get loose while the water level continued to rise, choking him with each breath until his head was completely submerged.

He kicked and writhed but the combined pressure of the rubble and rising water level held him in place. Inside his chest Bane's lungs burnt for air, in his impotent struggle he saw his breathes float away, then slowly he felt his consciousness begin to slip away.

 _This is it._

As his body started to give up the fight, in a half dream like state, he felt his surroundings shake, another explosion. Bane opened his eye to see a shadow floating above him, he felt the shadow remove his mask and place a device in his mouth. Like a miracle he could breath. Sucking in several long breaths he focused his eye to see the black silhouette.

 _Batman_.

Batman swam around to the giant slab and fixed another gadget to it, in a flash a cable shot out the top and, as Bane looked in wonder, the rock began to lift up. Both hands free he removed the rest of the rubble with Batman help.

Free at last he floated up to meet Batman gaze. He made a gesture to follow him before swimming up towards the ceiling. Against the cold and pain Bane followed him. Through uncharted tunnels and past floating corpses up and out of the sluice pipe straight into the Gotham harbour.

After swimming back to shore Bane collapsed on the dock and spat out the breathing apparatus gasping for fresh air.

The screech of tires shocked him back to his feet, but he soon calmed down upon realising it was only the Batmobile. Suspiciously he watched as Batman reached inside and puled something out, Batman turned around and handed Bane his own cape for warmth. Bane took it gratefully, although he didn't show it.

shivering, bruised and soaking wet, he asked, "How...How did you know?"

To which Batman shrugged, "You think I don't put tracking devices in my own cars?"

snorting a broken laugh, Bane fixed the fabric over his shoulders, finding it to be surprisingly well insulated. "Why did you follow me?"

"I thought you found a lead, good thing I got here in time."

"Meaning _you_ didn't have any leads?"

"Never said that." He climbed in the drivers seat, "I'll explain on the way back at the cave. Hope you like chicken soup."


End file.
